Petits delires de Loyalbus et Darkrogue
by darkrogue1
Summary: quelques délires de plus, nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir publié plus de délires ces derniers temps... en espérant que ca va s'arranger
1. premiers delires

petits délires de Loyalbus et Darkrogue  
  
---------------  
  
A quelque époque obscure de la jeunesse de Harry:  
"Comment mes parents sont-ils morts?"  
  
"Euh!" Vernon Dursley se tourna vers sa femme Petunia.  
  
"Dans un accident de voiture." Répondit celle-ci d'un ton définitif.  
  
"Ah." dit Harry.  
  
L'air soulagé, Vernon retourna à son journal.  
  
"Pourtant quand j'y pense, je me souviens de quelque chose de bizarre.  
Il y avait une drôle de lumière verte, et..." poursuivit Harry.  
  
"Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est tout! Et ne pose plus  
de questions!" gronda Vernon.  
  
Pétunia, se tournant vers son fils Dudley qui enfournait un beignet, renchérit alors:  
  
"Il n'y a vraiment pas idée de foncer dans un feu vert, n'est-ce pas mon chou?"  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
Article de Sorcière Hebdo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, actuellement directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie  
de Poudlard, n'aurait peut-être pas pu écraser Grindelwald en 1945, ni  
découvrir les propriétés du sang de dragon, manquant par cela sa place de  
plus grand sorcier des temps modernes.  
  
En effet, tout jeune, il se trouva atteint de myopie et malheureusement  
se révèla allergique aux sortilèges de correction de vision.  
De désespoir, lui et ses parents se tournèrent vers les réponses moldues  
à ce problème. Depuis, lui et ses fameuses lunettes en demi-lunes sont  
devenues célèbres dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
On rappellera que très féru de friandises moldues, Albus Dumbledore reste  
fasciné par leur monde. Ses passe-temps favoris sont en effet le bowling et   
la musique de chambre.  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
été 1996  
  
"Queudver, tu vas témoigner tout de suite en faveur de Sirius.  
Cela n'a pas besoin d'être rendu public du moment que son nom est blanchi!" ordonna Harry.  
  
Ron pouffa de rire.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Black...blanchi..." et il repartit de plus belle.  
  
"Très drôle, Ron." Hermione se mèla à la conversation.  
  
"Bon, bon j'aurais pu mieux choisir mes mots, d'accord. Mais toi Queudver, tu vas faire ce que je dis."  
reprit Harry.  
  
"Non, je ne veux pas, ils me tueraient... Harry..." gémit Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Hermione fut alors frappée d'une idée de génie.  
  
"Peter, si tu ne déclares pas au Ministère que Sirius n'est pas coupable   
de ta mort, nous avertirons ta mère que tu es encore vivant."  
  
"NNOOOOOONNNNNN! TOUT MAIS PAS CA!!!! Pas ma MAMAAANNNNNN!!!" 


	2. mots croisés

Sirius Black, fan de mots croisés. (article de Sorcière Hebdo)  
  
Le fait est connu qu'à Azkaban, lors d'une visite de Cornelius Fudge,  
Sirius Black a demandé au Ministre de la Magie son journal, pour en faire   
les mots croisés.  
Par une enquête secrète (nous ne divulguerons pas sa cachette) nous  
avons comparé sa réaction aux mots croisés de la Gazette du Sorcier  
à celle d'autres habitués (ou non) de ce sport.  
  
-------  
  
Sirius Black devant son mot croisé:  
  
"Bon, ministre de la magie en 5 lettres... au dernières nouvelles,  
c'est encore cet IDIOT de Fudge, et ça tient.   
  
Après, croisant avec la première lettre, équipe de quidditch de Falmouth  
en 7 lettres.  
Facile, FAUCONS. Et zut. C'était FUDGE. Dommage.  
  
Ensuite, "ennemi public numéro 1" en 12 lettres. Euh, bonne question.  
J'ai bien envie de dire Pettigrow mais 12 lettres?  
Ah oui, Vous-Savez-Qui, bien sûr. Ah ca, il ne changeront donc jamais  
ces trouillards? Voldemort en 9 lettres c'est plus facile à faire   
croiser."  
  
-------  
  
A Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore devant son mot croisé:  
  
"Ministre de la Magie: FUDGE  
équipe de Falmouth: FAUCONS  
ennemi public numéro 1: Voldemort . Ah, tiens, non. Mais qui alors?  
12 lettres ? Tom Elvis Jedusor? Non, ça ne tiens pas. Tom Jedusor?  
Non plus.   
Je devrais demander à Minerva, vous savez, elle a toujours été très   
bonne pour trouver ce genre de choses. Oh, oh! Ah, oui, je vois .  
(Albus Dumbledore nous adresse un grand sourire.) Quels enfants.  
Vous-savez-qui, non mais vraiment. Meme s'il ne veulent pas croire à son  
retour, ils pourraient bien l'appeler par son nom!  
(prennant un bonbon. "Vous en voulez un?, Oui?" revenant au mot croisé)  
  
Plus grand sorcier de tous les temps: MERLIN je suppose. Ah tiens non.  
10 lettres. Ah non, je ne vois pas... "  
  
------- 


	3. nouveau delire

Ron demande à Hermione: "Quelle est la meilleure manière de se débarasser d'un Mangemort?"  
  
Hermione réfléchit..."Em, je ne sais pas, em, expelliarmus suivit d'un sort de ligotage?"  
  
"Mais non, Hermione, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je suis sûr que Rictussempra leur est fatal.  
Rire quand on en a pas l'habitude, c'est sûrement dangereux pour le coeur."  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Draco Dormiens nunquam titillendum et ses nombreuses traductions.  
  
Comme vous le savez, "Draco Dormiens nunquam titillendum"   
est la devise de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de   
Poudlard, cependant les avis pour l'interpréter sont très   
divers.  
  
Il y a bien sûr la version officielle comme quoi il ne faut   
pas ennuyer un dragon qui dort...équivalent sorcier du   
proverbe moldu "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort".   
  
Cependant d'autres versions semblent récemment avoir pris   
de l'ampleur.  
  
Selon quelques enfants de Moldus il s'agirait d'une mesure   
de la Société contre les Jeux de Grattage.  
En effet ils interprètent ainsi la devise de l'école:  
"Draco Dormiens nunquam titillendum =  
DD nunquam titillendum = Il ne faut pas gratter DD"  
  
Mais, plus sérieusement, selon un certain nombre d'élèves   
de Poudlard, il s'agirait d'une prophetie concernant un   
élève assez chatouilleux. Or le seul élève correspondant à   
cette description serait le fils actuellement en cinquième   
année de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs récemment   
saisi la justice et porté plainte contre X pour   
diffamation...  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
Question: Pourquoi faut-il faire attention à la marque de son balai?  
  
Réponse: Si on veut utiliser accio pour le récupérer, cela peut déclancher des phénomènes plus ou moins imprévus comme:  
  
...une chute d'étoile filante et un cratère en conséquence...  
  
...2000 gros nuages voire plus (nimbus)...  
  
...une grosse décharge d'électricité (un éclair de feu c'est puissant)...  
  
...une comète (là il vaut mieux la renvoyer vite fait)...  
  
...l'apparition soudaine de brosses à récurer pour vous nettoyer vite fait (attention ça brosse dur!)...  
  
...une lune sur la tête? Ca défrise (= friselune)... (PS: pauvre Chewbacca)  
  
...envoyer voler des arbres. TIMBEEEERRR!!! (=lancechêne)...  
  
...une pluie de flèches d'argent, il n'y a pas intéret à être un loup-garou...  
  
...une belle explosion surtout à proximité d'une réserve d'explosifs ou de feux d'artifices (feuopoudre)...  
  
  
Nous vous conseillons donc un Manchevif, un Margotin90 ou un bon vieux balai fait maison. C'est plus sûr!  
(Merci au Quidditch à travers les ages de Kennilworthy Whisp)  
  
  
--------------------- 


	4. strike

BONNE ANNEE !!!!  
  
Le coup classique... (pas de musique)  
  
Lors de la grande fête de fin d'année, un parent d'élève s'eclipsa, enfila ses robes de mangemort  
et décida d'aller fouiller le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, pour en savoir plus sur ses activités,  
à la fois parce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à l'espion résident, et aussi pour gagner   
la faveur de son maître.   
Trouver le mot de passe avait été assez facile, il avait suffit de le demander à son fils, qui avait   
été préfet en chef au cours de cette dernière année, aussi, il se dépêcha de monter l'escalier   
tournant, au cas où qui que ce soit passe aux environs. Une fois sur place, après avoir jeté un  
sort qui l'avertirait de la venue éventuelle d'autres visiteurs, il se mit au travail. Le bureau  
d'abord... les tiroirs étaient tous plein de friandises!   
Un sortilège révélateur montra cependant un petit compartiment secret. Enfin quelque chose d'interessant.  
Utilisant de la magie noire pour ouvrir la porte de ce petit espace, le mangemort se frottait déjà les mains.  
Hélas! Des dragées de Bertie Crochue!  
Rien dans le bureau donc. Les mains poisseuses de sucre, car il avait quand même vérifié l'absence  
de documents secrets sous les friandises, le mangemort se dirigea vers l'armoire...dont la clef était  
sur la serrure. Trop facile! Et quoi de mieux pour cacher des documents secrets que de les mettre  
dans un endroit accessible à tous, et ainsi non suspecté!  
Alors il ouvrit la porte de droite en grand.  
BONK!  
  
Plus tard, en rentrant de la fête, la première chose que Albus Dumbledore vit en entrant dans son   
bureau, est que l'armoire où il cachait les archives de l'ordre du phoenix avait été ouverte. Et  
n'avait pas été refermée.  
Au sol, au pied de l'armoire un homme en tenue de Mangemort gisait étalé de tout son long...  
et un peu plus loin, au pied du bureau où elle avait roulé, le Directeur remarqua sa belle boule de  
bowling de cinq livres.  
S'approchant de la cheminée, il jeta dedans un peu de poudre et appela:  
"Pompom? J'ai un patient pour vous. "  
Puis, tandis que l'Infirmière arrivait, il lui dit:  
"Soignez-le un peu, mais pas trop, c'est un mangemort tout de même.Et il a failli abimer ma boule   
de bowling préférée."  
Puis il appela de nouveau:  
"Severus? Pouvez-vous prevenir Drago Malfoy que son père est à l'Infirmerie? Merci."  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
Je transplane, tu transplanes, nous transplanons,vous vous étonnez,...il devient fou .  
  
  
L'été suivant leur dernière année à Poudlard, Fred et George, pardon, Gred et Forge Wealsey passèrent ensemble leur permis de transplaner. De manière surprenante, cela n'avait donné lieu à aucune blague.  
Pas la moindre, aucune. Cela en soit eut été suffisament surprennant. Mais de plus, les jumeaux   
semblaient très studieux pour obtenir leur permis aussi vite que possible. Les recherches de   
développement de farces et attrapes pour les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avaient été brutalement arrêtées, et ils étaient plongés à longueur de journée dans des livres sur la théorie de transplanation.  
Enfin, le grand jour arriva, et , après avoir passé leur examen sans problème et avec brio. Ils   
semblèrent soudain retrouver leur sourire machiavélique. Leurs intentions étaient assurément mauvaises.  
  
Le matin suivant, brandissant un morceau de papier qui ressemblait à une carte d'Angleterre, il   
commencèrent à transplaner de manière intermittante, sans jamais dire où ils allaient, et revenant toujours avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, riant, et refusant de donner quelque information que ce soit.  
Après une semaine de ce curieux manège, les effets commencèrent a se faire sentir: il étaient de plus en plus heureux et mimaient apparemment quand il se croyaient seul les gestes désordonnés de  
quelqu'un de très agité...et se tenaient les côtes...  
Ce ne fut cependant qu'au huitième jour qu'ils arrêtèrent de transplaner, et le lendemain, le pot au rose fut dévoilé pour ceux qui les avaient vu faire, dans les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
En effet le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier était:  
"VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI A SAINTE-MANGOUSTE! LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES DEVIENT FOU!"  
Il avait en effet été trouvé dans le Londres moldu, avec une sévère dépression, murmurant que même ici, il n'avait pas réussi à les semer...puis hurlant:  
"Je hais les moldus, je hais les rouquins, je hais qu'on m'appelle Tom,  
JE HAIS LA TRANSPLANATION, JE HAIS LES SORCIERS! JE HAIS LA MAGIE! JE HAIS LES SCHTROUMPFS !!!   
HA HA HA HA!!" et de partir d'un rire fou... 


	5. quelle couleur pour l'uniforme?

L'armée de Dumbledore sera composée de :  
  
une vingtaine de professeurs et quelques vieux sorciers  
un ou deux demi-géants  
peut-être un ou deux géants entiers  
un Calamar Géant  
  
Bébé Norbert adulte et ses copains  
  
une grande équipe de voyants pour prédire les coups,   
sur quatre sabots et conduit par la Sybille  
un sinistros et son ami loup garou  
quelques gargouilles mobiles  
  
les réserves de bombabouse des élèves et de Dumbledore lui-même  
  
des scrouts à pétards  
des êtres de l'eau  
des épouvantards  
quelques strangulots   
  
tous les hiboux de la volière  
  
une centaine d'elfes de maison  
un esprit frappeur   
une ou deux goules de maison  
des inventions d'élèves farceurs  
  
un chien aux crocs durs mais peureux  
  
quelques fantômes et les fameux cavaliers sans tête (ou presque)  
des élèves téméraires, invisibles ou pas  
un chien à trois têtes  
quelques Acromantulas  
  
sans oublier une bonne réserve de chocolats.  
  
Voldie n'a qu'à bien se tenir avec sa discipline et ses uniformes de Mangemorts!  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Ksss Ksss Mords le... à Voldie de courir.  
  
Un petit matin de novembre, Harry Potter sortit en courant dans la tour des Gryffondors.  
Ca y était, il avait fini de rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires, pas que cela ait été facile, car Neville avait   
refusé de lui prêter son crapaud si longtemps. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus qu'à tout mettre en place, et à attendre quelques semaines, en avant toute vers... les toilettes de Mimi!  
Dès cette époque, Harry prit l'habitude de disparaître assez souvent pour aller surveiller son expérience en cours, et après Noel, Dobby aux cuisines fut très heureux que Harry vienne le voir aussi souvent. Nul ne semblait se douter de rien, aussi, dès la fin des examens de fin d'année, Harry annonça à ses deux amis qu'il allait quitter   
l'école quelques jours, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais qu'il reviendrait à temps pour prendre le train et passer l'été  
chez Ron Weasley.  
  
Grâce à un sortilège que Hermione lui avait appris pour rendre de grandes choses invisibles, Harry réussit à sortir sans être aperçu de qui que ce soit. Mais de fait cela avait été assez facile, il n'avait pas croisé Rogue ni Rusard, et il n'y avait eu ni chat, ni âme qui vive, ni fantôme, ni quelque arraignée que ce soit en vue.  
A la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George il avait acheté du papier à carte, et avec quelques indications de Patmol et Lunard, refaire une nouvelle carte d'Angleterre n'avait pas pris trop de temps. Après avoir murmuré la fameuse formule: "Je jure solemnellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises", il avait d'ailleurs dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à le dire entièrment et intelligiblement, Harry et sa monture invisible se dirigèrent vers un point sur la carte qui indiquait T. Jedusor.  
  
"A l'attaque! Ksssss Kssss mords le!" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut prit par surprise et ce fut au tour de l'héritier de Serpentard de s'enfuir devant la créature d'un Gryffondor.   
"Alors, on ne fait plus le malin, hein! A ton tour de courir Tom Elvis! Ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Jedusor?"  
Et alors les quelques créatures présentes et restantes purent voir disparaître à l'horizon une ombre noire, poursuivie par un Basilic à lunettes.  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Rogue et la chambres des secrets  
  
C'est la panique à Poudlard, le directeur s'est fait empoisonner et le principal ingrédient du contrepoison est classé parmis les marchandises de catégorie A+++. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que le professeur de potion résident ne pourrait pas en trouver, mais cela prendrait trop de temps. A part cet ingrédient il a tout ce qu'il lui faut.  
Il commence donc la base de la potion avec des larmes de phoenix, un bezoar, une racine de mandragore et autres divers remèdes et ingrédients. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant de rajouter le dernier ingrédient.  
Un crochet à venin de Basilic. Où en trouver?  
Rogue, ravalant son orgueil, partit alors vers les hauts du chateau, trouver son deuxième pire ennemi.   
  
Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry, en voyant débouler Rogue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor! Et de lui ordonner de le suivre. Les deux compagnons prirent le chemin des toilettes des filles et Rogue, ne ralentissant pas l'allure, expliqua tout à Harry, c'est à dire qu'il avait besoin de son aide!  
Quand il s'agit du Directeur, la coopération inter-maisons n'est pas remise en cause. Aussi, Harry ouvrit la chambre des secrets pour Rogue, qui se précipita à l'intérieur récupérer son ingrédient.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le directeur se réveillait à l'infirmerie, et s'aperçut que cent points avaient été attribués à Gryffondor! Mais qui les avait rajoutés, mystère....  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
Et si Lucius en avait dit plus...  
  
Reprenons l'histoire où elle aurait pu se terminer, c'est à dire dans le couloir devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard vers la fin du deuxième film.  
Dobby, regardant sa chaussette prend un peu de retard est juste derrière Harry et Lucius Malfoy peut terminer de lancer son sort.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Dobby a tout juste le temps de se protèger lui même, et une lumière verte aveuglante, sortie de la baguette de Malfoy, frappe Harry de plein fouet.  
  
Rogue tout affolé accourt au bruit, suivi de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs.  
La scène en est une d'apocalypse, devant eux se trouvent un elfe intact, un couloir dévasté, énormément de poussière et deux corps étendus. Malfoy, ne s'étant pas protègé autant que Voldemort, est à moitié écrasé sous les décombres, il est clair qu'il est mort.  
  
Rogue se précipite alors vers le corps de Harry, mais est retenu in extremis par Dumbledore, en effet Harry se réveille déjà en se tenant la tête. Il passe alors la main sur son front avant de soupirer.  
"Oh, non! Encore une!" 


	6. une liste de courses

Une liste de courses : oeufs, lentilles, beans (haricots), chèvre, crabe, et journal.  
  
Tout d'abord, deux oeufs.  
  
Revenons en 1992. Hermione Granger s'était décidée à préparer une potion demandant une   
cuisson assez longue, environ un mois. Elle la préparait dans les toilettes des filles,   
sur un feu... magique. Or vous savez tous que les feux magiques trop longtemps allumés   
produisent des ashwinders ou serpencendres, très dangereux pour leur environnement   
combustible immédiat.... C'est ainsi qu'après le couvre-feu cette année là, on put voir  
( à condition d'être soi-même dehors après le couvre-feu), une silhouette sombre errer   
dans les couloirs à proximité des dites-toilettes. "En voilà un autre, cela fait sept...  
oh et un huitième là! Je reconnais que cette fille est vraiment une idiote, mais cela a   
ses utilités, en les concervant bien , je pourrais préparer BEAUCOUP de potion   
ANTI-philtre d'amour cette année. Et avec ce maudit Lockhart je crois que nous en aurons   
bien besoin..."  
  
  
Qui vole un oeuf vole un boeuf.  
  
Le fameux proverbe moldu vient en fait d'un fait divers produit aux environs de 1543 lorsque   
une échappée de Musards (voir Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander) ravagea le nord   
de l'Ecosse. Les fermiers sorciers obligés de déménager transportèrent en grand nombre leurs   
troupeaux sous des formes plus petites et pratiques à transporter, d'où des paniers d'oeufs.  
Un jeune moldu ayant trouvé malin de voler un de ces oeufs se trouva alors bien embarassé   
lorsque ce dernier perdit ses propriétés de métamorphose et reprit sa forme originelle,  
se retrouvant coincé sous un boeuf. Heureusement pour le coupable, il n'avait pas gobé l'oeuf.   
Le fermier retrouva bien son boeuf et put s'installer confortablement dans le Sud de   
l'Angleterre, tandis que l'histoire se transmettait chez les moldus.  
  
  
Puis des lentilles ...  
  
Ceux qui ont peu croiser le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont dû se rendre compte, même si pour  
peu de temps, qu'il avait d'horribles yeux rouges. Peter Pettigrow, qui dût passer beaucoup de temps  
en compagnie de son maître, nous en a découvert la raison. En effet, un soir, peu après que Lord   
Vol- Vous-Savez-De-Toute-Façon-Qui-Et-Si-Vous-Ne-Savez-Pas-Tant-Pis-Pour-Vous-C-Est-De-La-Culture-Générale  
(ouf, c'est long à écrire, la prochaine fois je l'appellerai Voldie) , donc un soir, peu après qu'il   
ait retrouvé son corps, il appela 'Queudver' auprès de lui.   
"Queudver! Viens ici."  
"Oui, Maître?"  
"Regarde mon oeil droit. Est-ce que tu vois où elle est passée?"  
"Euh! Qui donc mon Maître?"  
"Ma lentille imbécile!"  
Très surpris, Queudver réussit tout de même à repérer la lentille fugitive et ainsi à éviter la colère  
de son maître. Cependant...  
"S'il vous plaît maître, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous portez des lentilles de vision moldues?"  
" Queudver, tu es un imbécile. Les méchants ne peuvent pas porter de lunettes... Imagine que je les  
aie perdues lors de mon dernier combat contre Harry Potter. J'aurais eu l'air fin! Endoloris!"  
  
Peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter a aussi des problèmes de vision...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, nous savons maintenant pourquoi Lord Voldie a les yeux rouges.  
  
  
Des haricots... (Beans)  
  
  
Dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor, devant ses devoirs de Métamorphose pour le lendemain, Ron   
Weasley s'exclame soudain: "Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce binns!"  
Hermione, en train de faire ses devoirs d'Aritmancie pour le mois suivant à côté de lui, réplique   
alors: "On dit 'C'est ennuyeux!' "  
" Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'ai dit." dit Ron en haussant les épaules "Binns et ennuyeux sont des  
synonymes parfaits!"  
  
  
Une chèvre ...  
  
  
19 novembre 1967 : Extrait de la gazette du sorcier :   
  
  
UN SORCIER INHUMAIN LANCE DES SORTILEGES INTERDITS !!  
En effet un reporter spécial nous a permis de comprendre   
comment Abelforth Dumbledore gardait une pelouse aussi   
belle. Il se ventait de possèder le gazon le mieux tondu d'   
Angleterre, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
Mais nous pouvons révéler aujourd'hui que le sorcier n'y   
est pour rien, en effet, son gazon n'est pas le résultat   
d'un sortilège bien lancé, ou d'une invention quelconque,   
Abelforth a en effet l'habitude de montrer une extrême   
cruauté envers ses animaux. Chaque soir, pour ne pas être   
vu, il lance le sortilège impardonable de l'impérius sur   
sa chèvre. Ainsi notre envoyé spécial a pu clairement   
entendre ce simple mot venant de sa bouche :"Impero !"  
  
La pauvre bête en est réduite à tondre au demi-milimètre   
près la pelouse de cet horrible personage. Voilà qui   
devrait mettre fin à sa fanfaronnerie et révolter les   
défenseurs des animaux.  
  
  
  
Du crabe ...   
  
1998 : Voldemort n'est toujours pas battu, il organise une   
nouvelle attaque avec ses nouvelles recrues, dont Crabbe   
et Goyle (Juniors).  
Les mangemorts arrivent donc dans le chemin de traverse où   
ils devaient mettre la pagaille et tuer le plus de monde   
possible. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, tous les passants se   
mettent à crier :   
-Au secours ! A l'aide! Non, pas eux ! Pitié, ne nous   
faites pas de mal ! Arrêtez-les !  
-Ah bon, il fallait le dire plus tôt.  
Deux des jeunes mangemorts arrêtent immédiatement leur   
travail de démolition pour s'opposer au mangemorts.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit un mangemort   
-On obéit aux ordres.  
-Oh, j'avais oublié ! Bon, vous devez démolir la rue puis   
vous en aller en même temps que nous, compris ?  
-Très bien, mais il faudrais savoir !  
-Obsurdecere! Il faudra vraiment que je pense à dire à notre  
maitre de bien les rendre sourds avant chaque attaque,   
ces deux là. Ils ne sont pas   
capables de différencier les ordres.  
  
  
  
...et le journal .   
  
  
Deuxième tome : Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets :   
Et si Lockhart n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre la baguette de   
Ron :   
  
Lockhart, plus mort que vif, avance sous la menace des   
baguettes de Ron et Harry. Ils arrivent devant les deux   
serpents entrecroisés, Harry ouvre la porte ... et le trio   
se retrouve face à Tom Elvis Jedusor, Ginny alongée à ses   
pieds. Ron se précipite vers sa soeur, ainsi que Harry,   
Lockhart, lui se tourne face à Tom Elvis :   
  
-Bonjour, je me présente : Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de   
Merlin, troisième classe, membre Honoraire de la Ligue de   
Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du   
prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les   
lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo.  
-Ah. Bon. Et alors.  
-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce que çà a d'extraordinaire.  
-Quoi, mais tout le monde sais que je suis un très grand   
sorcier qui mérite du respect.(Il avait apparamment oublié   
sa petite discussion avec Harry et Ron)  
-Ah, et bien, selon moi, vous êtes juste un minable   
comparé à L' Héritier de Salazard Serpentard.  
-Comment osez vous ! On va voir si machin chose se prend   
toujours pour le plus fort : OUBLIETTE !  
Le sort passa à travers le souvenir, sans rien lui faire,   
sous le regard éberlué de Lockhart.  
-Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous pourrez me vaincre, je suis   
un souvenir, tiré d'un petit journal intime...  
-Celui là ? Merci du renseignement ! Vous savez, je ne   
suis pas aussi idiot que les jaloux aiment à le penser...   
Oubliette!  
  
Cette fois ci, le sort atteignit le journal de plein fouet   
sous le regard horrifié de Jedusor :  
-NOOOONNNNNN !  
  
Le journal s'était ouvert, et on pouvait y voir des   
écritures disparaitre à une rapidité étonnante, sous le   
regard très étonné de Lockhart, qui ne semblait pas avoir   
réalisé que pour une fois, il avait FAIT quelque chose. Au   
bout d'une minute, toutes les pages étaient effacées, et   
lorsque le souvenir eut disparut, Ginny recouvra ses   
esprits. Ainsi, le quatuor put retourner sain et sauf dans   
Poudlard, grâce à un simple sort d'attraction sur un   
balai. 


	7. chocs et revelations

Voici des délires qui traînent dans nos tiroirs depuis quelques mois maintenant, alors, avant   
de les oublier et en attendant ceux de la même série qui ne sont pas encore tapés, voici deux   
nouveaux délires...  
MIEUX VAUT TOUJOURS RAPPELER LES REGLES ELEMENTAIRES DE CONDUITE  
Avant de rendre la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore la   
consulta attentivement   
avec l'aide de Patmol, fugitif extraordinaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi,   
dans le   
passage secret accessible sous la sorcière borgne...  
BANG!!!   
"Grmbl!"  
Après avoir été renversés par un choc inattendu, Ron et Harry, qui se dirigeaient   
vers Pré-au-Lard,  
eurent beau chercher, il ne trouvèrent pas qui ou ce qui les avait cognés.  
  
Un peu plus tard ce soir là, Harry Potter fut convoqué chez le directeur de   
Poudlard. Après avoir  
dit le mot de passe à la Gargouille: "Negus de Nevers" et tout en se demandant ce   
que c'était encore  
que cette friandise là, il monta l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore.  
"Ah, Harry , entre, veux tu un Negus?" Curieux, Harry accepta. C'était bon mais   
assez  
collant.  
"Il est temps," poursuivit Dumbledore "que je te dise ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a   
cinq ans, Harry.   
Assieds-toi. Je vais tout te raconter." Harry obéit. Après cette introduction   
solemnelle, il s'attendait  
à tout sauf peut-être...  
"Harry, Voldemort est ton père." Avant même que Harry ait pu commencer à   
réagir, Dumbledore se mit à   
rire et ajouta immédiatement, les yeux scintillant.  
"Excuse moi, Harry, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai dû trop regarder La Guerre des   
Etoiles pendant  
les vacances. Bon plus sérieusement..." Et là le visage du Directeur s'assombrit.  
"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important que j'aurais dû te rappeler il y a   
cinq ans en  
te transmettant la cape d'invisibilité de ton père. " Il regarda Harry d'un air un peu   
sévère.  
"Avoir une cape d'invisibilité est un grand pouvoir et il faut prendre des   
précautions pour l'utilser.  
C'est pourquoi il faut toujours tenir sa gauche quand on est invisible." Et haussant   
le ton, presque  
en colère, il ajouta:  
"ET C'EST AUSSI VALABLE DANS LES PASSAGES SECRETS INCONNUS DE TOUS! "   
Un peu penaud de s'être emporté il s'expliqua: "Quand vous m'êtes rentrés dedans   
tout à l'heure, vous  
m'avez fait tomber tout mon sac de friandises, et maintenant elles sont toutes   
fichues..."  
--------  
SSssssssSSSSSsssss (Oups, je voulais dire : le Club de Duel)  
  
Reprenons les évènements qui eurent lieu lors du Club de Duel de 1992 à Poudlard   
d'un autre point  
de vue.  
  
-Trois...Deux...Un...Allez-y! s'écria ce fou de Lockhart.  
Drago Malfoy leva alors sa baguette. Bons réflexes, et pas trop mauvaise   
technique. Il est vrai   
qu'avec un professeur comme Lucius, on apprend vite à corriger ses défauts.   
  
-Serpensortia!  
Je suis content de lui avoir conseillé ce sort là. C'est en effet un mauvais sort,  
mais du moins c'en est un que je pourrais contrôler au cas où cela deviendrait   
nécessaire. Qui sait  
ce qu'il aurait pu trouver intelligent d'expérimenter autrement!  
  
La foule des élèves recula en poussant des cris de terreur... meilleurs réflexes que   
Potter sur ce  
coup là on dirait. Enfin voilà quelque chose qui le fait taire et ne plus se comporter   
de manière   
arrogante!  
  
-Ne bougez pas, Potter. Je vais vous en débarasser. dis-je alors.  
Et rapidement à cela, les serpents n'aiment pas la foule et celui là est bien assez   
furieux comme cela, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.  
-Je m'en occupe, dit alors Lockhart.  
  
Noonn! Que va-t-il encore inventer?   
Il pointa sa baguette sur le serpent. Ca un duelliste? Non mais regardez-moi cette   
technique pitoyable!  
Je parierais n'importe quoi que le sort sera inefficace. La question est que va-t-il   
se passer maintenant?  
  
BOUM !  
  
Le serpent fut projeté en l'air et retomba devant Justin Finch-Flechley, de   
Poufsouffle, et se dressa  
de nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre. J'avais ma baguette   
prête et j'étais sur le point  
de lancer le sortilège qui le ferait disparaître. J'avais déjà commencé le mouvement   
quand Potter cria:  
  
- Laisse-le tranquille!  
  
Hein? Quoi? Non mais quel idiot, quel idiot! C'est quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas   
en public!  
  
Parler fourchlang est très mal vu! Non mais vraiment!   
  
Au moins, moi, j'ai eu la décence de ne jamais parler fourchlang en public. La   
première et seule  
fois que je l'ai fait en présence de quelqu'un c'était dans le bureau du Directeur et   
en seule présence  
de Dumbledore... qui m'a conseillé de ne pas trop montrer ce don publiquement.   
Ce que je faisais  
déjà. Je ne suis pas idiot non plus. J'avais simplement été surpris de trouver un   
petit orvet sur  
le bureau, qui se plaignait qu'il faisait froid, et qu'il était bien mieux près de la   
cheminée où il  
faisait chaud. En fait, c'était un première année qui l'avait pris pour un ashwinder...  
Il était temps d'intervenir. Cette fois ci, je put terminer mon mouvement et le   
serpent disparut dans  
une fumée noire.  
Néanmoins, Potter ne va pas s'être fait d'amis cette fois ci. Et je crois même   
pouvoir deviner que  
tout le monde croira que c'est lui, l'héritier de Serpentard...  
Weasley s'avança alors et entraina Potter hors de la salle. Une fois les élèves   
dispersés, je crois que  
je vais lancer un mauvais sort à ce Lockhart, pensais-je...   
  
Oh non! Comme   
toujours, la cavalerie nommée Dumbledore  
sera arrivée à temps. 


	8. le pari

SOUVENIR DE PARIS  
  
Fudge est attablé à son bureau, il a l'air très absorbé, et plutôt hmmm... en colère.   
Apparemment, il planche dur, en effet, il écrit d'arrache pied :  
24 Juin 1995  
Mauvaise journée, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore va s'acharner sur moi, c'est qu'il y tient  
à ses 20 Bièraubeurre ! Et tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide, enfin, pas si stupide,  
il y a quand même 61 galions à gagner...  
Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser emporter comme ça, et dire que c'est moi qui ai lancé ce pari :  
"Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que Vous-savez-qui ne reviendra jamais, et qu'il a   
disparu pour toujours" ... Non mais quel idiot j'ai fait, de toute façon, il ne les aura jamais,  
ses 61 galions, il ne pourra jamais avoir de preuves... Ce n'est pas un fou frappant au hasard,  
et les paroles d'un gamin qui vont me faire changer d'avis, non mais, et puis, pour qui se   
prend t-il, celui-là, je suis quand même ministre de la magie !   
  
Après cette scène, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux l'attitude et la politique menée par   
Cornélius Fudge à la fin de l'année scolaire 1995.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
UNE BIEN TRISTE VICTOIRE.  
Harry Potter était là, assis dans mon bureau à côté de son parrain Sirius Black et nous racontait  
ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait pris la coupe avec Cédric, coupe qui s'était finalement  
révélée être un portoloin. Encore une initiative de Voldemort pour le tuer.  
  
Soudain je suis de nouveau très attentif, Harry raconte que Voldemort a utilisé une très ancienne  
magie pour retrouver son corps! Le sang de son ennemi! Je me levai brusquement. Il fallait que   
je m'assure que c'était bien la vérité.   
  
_Tends-moi ton bras, Harry, s'il te plaît.  
  
Il obéit, me montrant la coupure que lui avait fait Queudver, Peter Pettigrow.  
Harry continuait à parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Alors c'était vrai. Voldemort avait  
retrouvé son corps.   
  
J'AVAIS GAGNE !! Je le savais! Je l'avais bien dit!  
  
Hélas, Cornelius Fudge est un mauvais perdant. Il ne voudra jamais accepter sa défaite.  
Je ne pense pas que 20 bièraubeurres et 61 gallions soient un prix trop exorbitants pourtant.   
C'est sa terrible fierté qui le fera refuser la vérité.   
Hélas, quelles vont être les conséquences pour le monde des sorciers, si le Ministre de la Magie  
refuse de voir une vérité de telle conséquence!  
  
Je retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau, avant de dire à Harry de continuer.  
  
...  
Harry se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie, tout à coup un violent vacarme de cris me rappela à  
l'intérieur.   
  
Il s'avéra que Cornelius Fudge avait fait embrasser Barty Croupton par un détraqueur.  
  
_Et alors, ce n'est pas une grosse perte! répliqua Cornelius à Minerva.  
  
_Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus témoigner, Cornelius. Dis-je alors.  
  
Et ainsi, je ne peux pas prouver que Voldemort a bien retrouvé son corps: il n'y a plus que la  
parole de Harry.   
Mauvais perdant juqu'à tuer un homme, pire, pour ne pas avouer sa défaite. Je ne l'en aurais pas  
cru capable.  
  
_ Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens.  
  
Et Cornelius nie encore la vérité, dit que c'était parce que Croupton était un fou furieux.   
  
_Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornelius. La mort de ces gens n'a été  
qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force...  
  
Jusque là, il semblait m'écouter et me croire.  
  
_...Et ce plan a réussi. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.  
Cornelius donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure.  
Eh oui, Cornelius, j'ai gagné notre pari.  
Il ne semblait pas vouloir le croire.  
  
_ Vous-Savez-Qui...est revenu? balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Ridicule. Allons, Dumbledore,   
reprenez-vous...  
  
Eh voilà. Jusqu'à la fin, il continua a nier. Et maintenant le camp des adversaires de Voldemort  
est divisé en deux. A cause d'un fichu pari que j'avais fait il y a quelques années avec Cornelius  
Fudge. Pari que je viens de gagner.  
---------------  
  
  
SOUVENIRS, SOUVENIRS: LE PLUS JEUNE JOUEUR DU SIECLE (PRECEDENT)  
Août 95 : Les temps sont durs, surtout pour Albus Dumbledore, assis, soucieux, à son bureau...  
  
Le voilà qui se lève brusquement, se dirigeant résolument vers son armoire :   
  
-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.   
  
Il sort sa baguette et fait léviter un récipient en pierre jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
-Hhmmm, alors, voyons voyons... Je garde toujours un bon souvenir quelque part.  
Le voila qui regarde dans sa pensine :   
  
Voilà ce qu'on peut y voir : Dans les débuts du vingtième siècle :  
un jeune sorcier arrive à Poudlard, dès les premiers jours, il s'était apparemment trouvé   
très à l'aise dans le château : Mais l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison à besoin d'un   
nouveau gardien. Bon, d'accord, il a le physique parfait... mais il est trop jeune, pourtant  
il ne rêve que de ça.   
Le jour du choix arrive, bien sûr il se lève tôt pour y assister, il ne voudrait manquer ça  
pour rien au monde.  
Arrivé dans les gradins, il voit que pour l'instant, il n'y à qu'un élève : il est trop tôt.  
Cependant, le professeur de vol s'avance vers lui :  
  
-Dis-moi, ça te dirait de participer ?  
  
-Oh oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
  
-Mais voyons, faire de ton mieux !  
  
-Vous voulez dire, heu... vraiment participer ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie.  
  
-Ben oui, mais... je ne suis qu'en première année, et...  
  
-Tut tut, ça ne veut rien dire, et bien, je crois avoir entendu dire que tu ne te débrouillais  
pas mal dans l'équipe benjamine de Pré au lard, n'est-ce pas, Albus?  
  
Le garçon rougit :  
  
-Euh, je veux bien essayer...  
  
-Non, fais-le ! Ou ne le fais pas, mais essayer ne veut rien dire.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Et il attrapa le balais que lui tendait le professeur.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, il était le plus jeune joueur de Poudlard...  
  
-Ahh, c'était le bon temps, dit le directeur en se relevant, un sourire aux lèvres. 


	9. jeux et sports

Voilà, encore de nouveaux délires. Cela commence à faire beaucoup et nous allons  
bientôt épuiser les quatre premiers tomes... Mais non, vous pouvez continuer à  
vous inquiéter: le tome 5 va bientôt sortir et il y aura certainement beaucoup  
de petits passages qui nous feront tiquer, puis délirer. Les délires de Loyalbus  
et Darkrogue ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter...  
  
  
Et maintenant: la suite.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
DE LA SIGNIFICATION DES REVES  
  
Juillet 1995.   
Harry Potter est déprimé par les évènements de cette année, et, enfermé dans sa   
chambre par les Dursleys, il se souvient avec nostalgie de ses premières années  
sans soucis...  
...façon de parler.  
  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il est heureux de n'avoir pas arrêté d'écrire son journal  
pas si intime ( Ron l'a lu), après la mésaventure de Ginny Weasley avec le journal  
de Tom Jedusor. Souriant, il relit ses aventures et arrive à la troisième année, où  
il soupçonnait son parrain, Sirius, d'être le meurtrier de ses parents... quand   
soudain il s'arrête net à la page du premier samedi après les vacances de Paques  
1994. C'est qu'il n'en croit pas ses yeux: il avait totalement oublié cet incident.  
  
"02h55, Ron vient de se rendormir, et j'ai vu un Sinistros! Avec un chat! Etrange.  
J'espère que Trelawney dit des bétises comme d'habitude, parce que là, avant  
un match de Quidditch, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Enfin, je n'étais déjà pas très  
rassuré avant. En fait, si je suis réveillé, c'est que j'avais fait un cauchemard...  
  
...Je rêvais que j'avais oublié de me réveiller, que Olivier Dubois avait demandé   
à Neville de prendre ma place, puis que les Serpentards jouaient sur des dragons.  
  
Des dragons! C'est idiot, n'est ce pas! Et pour éviter le feu qu'ils crachaient, il  
fallait que je vole à toute vitesse! Sans compter que je me suis alors aperçu que   
j'avais oublié mon balai...je suis tombé et me suis réveillé... "  
  
Harry rit en levant la tête de son journal.   
  
" Si j'avais su que la réponse était là! " se dit-il " Je ne me serai pas autant   
fait de soucis!"   
  
Eh oui! Pour passer devant les dragons de la première épreuve, il faut voler!  
Et puisqu'on a oublié son balai, il faut trouver un truc! Et une fois sur le   
balai, il faut voler vite, voire même tomber... en feinte de Wronsky!!!  
  
  
----------  
  
  
LE CAVALIER SANS TETE   
  
Un soir, à Poudlard : des élèves s'étaient rassemblés et se racontaient des histoires d'horreur :  
un de parents moldus dit :  
  
-Vous connaissez l'histoire du cavalier sans tête ?  
  
-Moi oui, fit une tête provenant du sol : c'était Nick quasi sans tête.   
Mais raconte d'abord ton histoire, petit, et puis je la corrigerais sûrement un peu après.  
  
-Hmm... Et bien, on raconte qu'il existe un cavalier sans tête, qui sort de chez lui les nuits   
les plus sombres, et qui devaste et tue tout avec son épée...  
  
-Quoi, mais c'est juste une histoire à dormir debout tout ça !  
  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Nick :  
  
-Eh oui, ce grand nigaud, n'est qu' un fantôme, et je puis vous assurer qu'il na jamais tué   
volontairement, quelques crises cardiaques tout au plus.  
Tout a commençé au dix-huitième siècle, il y avait eu une exécution de plus, un vivant en  
moins et un fantôme en plus. Ce fantôme a donc rejoint le club des CHASSEURS SANS TETE,  
malheureusement, il n'était pas très doué, surtout pas au hockey, et lors du premier match   
qu'il fit, il frappa un peu trop fort dans sa tête, qui partit dans les airs ... hmm... il a  
bien du mettre un siècle et demi à la retrouver, dans un arbre, il a eu pas mal de chance  
de se voir passer en galopant.  
Cette histoire d'épée, c'est juste qu'il tenait encore sa crosse de hockey, qu'il faisait   
tournoyer de rage...  
  
  
----------  
  
  
JEU OU SORT?  
  
Octobre 1981. Peter Pettigrow est très heureux de pouvoir présenter l'adresse  
des Potters, dont il est le Gardien Secret, à son maître,   
J'Espère-Que-Vous-Savez-Toujours-Qui-D'-Ailleurs-Parce-Que-Neville-A-Oublié.  
  
Lord Voldemort est en effet très content de connaître enfin cette adresse.   
Surtout que dans quelques jours ce sera Halloween, un peu sa fête en quelque  
sorte, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fête des morts. Lord Volde Mort. Oui, c'est sa fête.  
  
Toujours est-il que les Potters sont connus pour les superbes fêtes qu'ils organisaient  
de tout temps, dont leur mariage il y a quelque temps déjà. Et il faut dire que Lord  
Voldie s'ennuie. Aussi, au soir d'Halloween, il met son plus beau déguisement de Mangemort  
et se dirige vers la maison des Potters: il voudrait bien participer à une fête pour  
une fois ! Et puis il faut dire qu'il aime bien les sucreries!  
  
Il frappe à la porte. James Potter vient ouvrir.  
  
_ Sort ou bonbon ? demande alors Lord Voldemort avec un grand sourire.  
  
Et soudain, c'est la panique.  
  
_ Lily! Prend Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours ! Je vais le retenir!  
  
Et en même temps, James Potter sort sa baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement sa famille.  
  
Lord Voldemort est surpris, déçu, vexé, furieux même.  
Et il se murmure à lui-même.   
  
_ Méchants! Ils n'ont même pas dit bonjour. Et puis je voulais m'amuser moi.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aurais pas le droit, hein? Et puis, tant pis pour eux.  
J'avais dit 'Sort ou bonbon', et puisqu'il ne veulent pas jouer le jeu, je serai   
quand même réglo, ce sera 'Sort'.  
  
Et il lance le sortilège de Mort sur James Potter.  
...  
Ainsi, la mort tragique des parents de Harry aurait pu être évitée, si le Seigneur  
des Ténèbres avait eu son bonbon. 


	10. mots de plomb

LOURDEUR DES MOTS DE PLOMB.  
  
VOLDEMORT? JE M'EN GARDE.  
  
1970 Lord Voldemort commence à semer la terreur dans le monde des sorciers.   
Il est alors surveillé de près par les langues de plombs du département des   
Mystères, tandis que la guerre ouverte est laissée aux Aurors.   
  
  
ESPIONNAGE? GARDE SANS.  
  
1978. S'inspirant des mesures d'enregistrements des communications moldus   
( ballons sondes pour capter les communications téléphoniques et enregistrement des  
conversations contenant certains mots clefs comme "président" et "attentat"), le Seigneur  
des Ténèbres a trouvé un moyen d'enregistrer certaines conversations par  
cheminette. D'après les dernières informations que le département des mystères  
a recueillies, il a encodé son système pour enregistrer toutes les conversations  
contenant son nom. Ainsi, il pourrait connaitre les plans du Ministère et les  
contrer.   
  
Aussitôt, les langues-de-plomb réagissent et font passer un décret par le Ministère:  
  
Il est désormais interdit de prononcer le nom "VOLDEMORT", surtout dans les conversations  
par cheminette.  
  
C'est alors que s'installe la nouvelle mode des "Vous-Savez-Qui".  
  
  
MESURE ANTI-CONTRE-ESPIONNAGE? GARDE CONTRE.  
  
  
Rien de plus facile que de contrer la nouvelle directive du ministère. Voldemort  
a aussitôt changé son système pour capter aussi les conversations contenant:  
"Vous-Savez-Qui"  
"Tu-Sais-Qui"  
"Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom"  
"Seigneur des Ténèbres"  
et   
"Mangemorts".  
Bref, il capte à nouveau les conversations du monde des sorciers. Pourtant, il n'a plus   
rien du département des mystères, ni des secteurs décisionnels du ministère.  
Alors il tente les initiales:  
"VSQ" "TSQ" "CDONDPPLN" "ST".  
Mais il abandonne vite, ne captant que des conversations sur les MST en plus.  
Pendant ce temps au département des mystères:  
  
_ Je crois que nous avons trouvé un système imparable.  
  
_ Tu es sûr?  
  
_ Oh, oui. Et même s'il y avait des traîtres dans nos rangs, je doute fortement  
que l'un d'entre eux ose lui dire que nous l'appelons Voldie. 


	11. balais, noises et autres affaires sirieu...

RAPPEL: ATTENTION A VOS BALAIS.  
  
  
1981: Voldemort a été vaincu par le jeune Harry Potter, et le monde des sorciers  
fête le survivant et la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore discutent à ce props.  
  
_ Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux...des pluies d'étoiles  
filantes...Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils  
s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent! Je parie que c'est encore un  
coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.  
  
_On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu  
grand chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.  
  
_Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une  
raison pour perdre la tête. Vouloir aller à une fête n'est pas une excuse.  
Je l'avais déjà prévenu qu'il ne devait pas appeler son balai par 'accio'.  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
GARDEZ LA MONNAIE!  
Cette année Mr. Lucius Malfoy fait les courses de la rentrée avec son fils Drago,  
qui l'a persuadé de lui acheter un nouveau balai. Une fois arrivés à la caisse, le  
vendeur enregistre la commande, puis annonce le prix:  
  
_ Ce sera 80 galions et 7 noises. Mr Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy paye alors 80 galions et une mornille. Mais le vendeur n'a pas la monnaie  
pour lui rendre ses 22 noises.  
  
_Excusez-moi monsieur, mais auriez vous quelques noises?  
  
  
_Comment! Savez-vous seulement ce que vous risquez à chercher des noises à un Malfoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
DES RIRES ET DES LECTURES ...   
  
  
  
1996: Harry Potter et Hermione Granger passent la fin de leurs vacances chez les Wealsey,   
en compagnie du parrain de Harry: Sirius Black . Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, se  
méfiant de Vol...Vous-Savez...Voldie. Pourtant, Hermione Granger ne semble pas  
avoir beaucoup changé. En effet, on la voit constamment avec le nez dans un livre.  
  
Mais elle ne lit pas que des matières magiques. En effet, elle s'est emmené un livre de poche  
moldu, qu'elle lit aujourd'hui avec grand intérêt.  
Ron s'est approché une fois, pour voir ce qui semblait être si intéressant, mais s'était   
éloigné en haussant les épaules: une quelconque pièce de théatre moldue parlant d'histoire.  
Une pièce de théatre moldue ne l'aurait pas dérangé... mais traitant d'histoire...NON.  
Après tout, c'est les vacances. Ainsi il commence une partie d'échecs avec Harry.  
  
Soudain, un énorme éclat de rire secoue toute la pièce.  
Inquiet, Ron et Harry se retournent et voient Hermione littéralement écroulée de rire sur son  
livre. Ils se précipitent vers elle, mais n'arrivent pas à comprendre la raison de son hilarité.  
En effet, elle rit tant qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux et ne peut plus parler.  
Ron commence à craindre qu'elle ne soit sous l'effet de quelque sortilège, et Sirius vient les  
rejoindre.  
  
Chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux vers Sirius, elle repart de plus belle. Enfin, entre deux   
éclats de rire, elle parvient à murmurer:  
  
_ Acte 3 scène 13.  
  
Harry et Ron ramassent alors le livre, Cyrano de Bergerac, d'Edmond Rostand.  
Jusque là, cela ne leur semble pas très comique. Mais ils ouvrent le livre et commencent à  
lire la scène suspicieuse. Soudain, tous deux lèvent les yeux, se regardent, regardent Sirius   
Black et éclatent aussi de rire.  
  
Ramassant à son tour le livre, Sirius Black, héberlué, arrive à la réplique suivante:  
  
"Non! croiriez-vous, je viens de le voir en tombant,  
  
Que Sirius, la nuit, s'affuble d'un turban?" 


	12. delire de matteic

Note: Ceci a été écrit par Matteic(matteic@caramail.com ). Et non par Loyalbus et Darkrogue.  
  
Mais, à sa demande, nous le publions ici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar et...  
  
  
  
  
  
* Et commandent trois assiettes de foie de crapaud farci. Le troll en veut quadruple portion,  
  
la harpie le veut cru et le farfadet le fait voler jusqu'à sa bouche !  
  
  
  
* Et la harpie demande au farfadet " Tu payes ? "   
  
  
  
* Et demandent un Schbrufhoeuki à la fraise. Le barman demande " Un Schbrufhoeuki à quoi ? "  
  
  
  
  
  
* Et se disputent parce que le troll est un supporter des Wigtown Wanderers, la harpie des  
  
Holyhead Harpies, et le farfadet des Appleby Arrows !   
  
  
  
* Et commandent trois cafés. Le barman les leur facture 20 euros (c'est un bar moldu).   
  
Un client se penche vers le barman et lui demande " Vous en avez souvent, des comme ça, ici ? "  
  
et le farfadet répond " A ce prix là, certainement pas ! "  
  
  
  
  
  
* Et la harpie se met à hurler, en pleine crise d'hystérie amoureuse, car il y a Sirius Black   
  
(variante : Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy...) à une table.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Et Gilderoy Lockart, qui est contraint de faire du porte à porte pour vendre ses bouquins   
  
depuis que Hermione a fait dénoncer ses magouilles par Rita Skeeter, se bat avec eux à mains   
  
nues et se fait bouffer par le troll !   
  
  
  
  
  
* Et s'inclinent devant la table où J.K. Rowling venait écrire, en psalmodiant des   
  
remerciements...   
  
  
  
  
  
* Et se font agresser par Ron Weasley, fou de rage : le troll, c'est celui qui a failli   
  
les tuer au premier volume, la harpie c'est celle de chez eux qui s'est enfuie avec le  
  
stock de baguettes farceuses des jumeaux, et il en veut toujours aux farfadets pour le coup  
  
des fausses pièces d'or !   
  
  
  
  
  
* Et " Enfin, Minerva ! Vous pouvez bien me laisser le leur raconter ! Comme a dit le jeune  
  
Potter, nous avons besoin de rire, particulièrement maintenant ! " 


	13. Mon nom est Avery, Tex Avery

Note: Retour de Loyalbus et Darkrogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POINTS COMMUNS ENTRE DOBBY ET DUMBLEDORE ?  
  
  
  
Les deux commencent par un D.  
  
  
  
Les deux ont un b en quatrième place.  
  
  
  
Les deux ont un nez remarquable ( crayon pour l'un , cassé deux fois pour l'autre)  
  
  
  
Les deux ne savent pas bien s'habiller ( selon Vernon Dursley pour Dumbledore)  
  
  
  
Et les deux ont un goût prononcé pour les chaussettes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RAPPEL : ATTENTION, BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE = DANGER !  
  
  
  
~~pensées de Dumbledore~~  
  
  
  
Après 1994 : Un elfe de maison est porté manquant à Poudlard :   
  
Dobby, parti de l'école lors de son congé n'a toujours pas réapparu après 3 jours ...  
  
-Tu vas parler, oui ?  
  
-Non, monsieur, un elfe sait garder ses secrets.   
  
-Mais enfin, trois jours de tortures, tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?  
  
-Hmm, pfff!  
  
-Quoi, je vais te montrer, moi, faire la forte tête... Aucun autre prisonnier n'avait  
  
tenu aussi longtemps... voyons voir, que pourrais-je lui infliger?  
  
-Vous manquez vraiment d'immagination, chez les Malfoys, j'avais dejà reçu des punitions   
  
trois fois plus variées et douloureuses.  
  
-Ah oui, on va voir ... Vous deux, maintenez le !  
  
-NON, pas ma chaussette, pitié !  
  
-Ah, j'ai trouvé ton point faible, n'est-ce pas, alors, dis-moi ce que tu sais, sinon...  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, mais, rendez moi,ma chaussette !  
  
  
  
  
  
................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plus tard : Dans son bureau, Dumbledore entend quelqu'un arriver et se cache dans   
  
son réduit secret qui lui permet d'observer :  
  
-Tiens ! Avery, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait trop mal à Dobby...  
  
Avery, dans le bureau : "ouf, il n'est pas là, j'aurais surement eu des ennuis autrement."  
  
-Alors, ou est donc ce tiroir : "Farce et cartoon"   
  
Un tiroir s'ouvrit dans les étagères : Avery s'approcha et ouvrit vivement la première boite   
  
qu'il trouva : un grand nuage gris en sortit et il fut réduit à éternuer pendant une   
  
bonne minute.  
  
~~Hmm! Bien fait, les meilleurs blagues sont souvent les plus simples.~~  
  
Plus prudemment, il ouvrit la deuxième boite, rien ne se passa, il regarda de plus près :  
  
il n'y avait que de la poudre.  
  
-Bon, je verrais ça plus tard...  
  
Il la laissa sur l'étagère.  
  
Il voulut tenter sa chance avec une autre boite : un diablotin en sortit et le surprit :  
  
d'un geste un peu brusque, il se renversa l'autre boîte dessus. Après s'être calmé,   
  
il remit la poudre tombée à terre dans la boîte.  
  
~~Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...~~  
  
Il ne restait que deux objets dans le tiroir, se demendant si il allait enfin trouver  
  
quelque chose, il prit une boite noire plate, mais qui contenait seulement un ruban noir.  
  
Dessus, il y avait une étiquette avec son nom, précèdé de trois lettres : T.E.X  
  
Ne voyant pas la signification de ces lettres, il fit un geste de sa baguette pour réveler   
  
le message, pensant trouver des documents le concernant... Mais ce qui arriva dépassait   
  
l'entendement :   
  
Une image et une musique apparurent : on pouvait voir un personnage, apparemment un chien,   
  
entouré de cercles, et un mot écrit en dessous : DROOPY.  
  
Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le visage de Avery marqua à la fois une totale  
  
incompréhension, un ébahissement complet (c'est fou, ce qu'on peut montrer comme  
  
expressions différentes !), et finalement, il éteignit la cassette, voyant que cela ne le  
  
concernait absolument pas.  
  
Il restait une boîte, qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir : il ne tenait plus en place depuis un   
  
certain temps. Mais elle était vide. Cependant, il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il   
  
se retourna, et partit, se grattant et courant, mort de peur. Pendant ce temps,  
  
Dumbledore riait bien, l'épouvantard restait sous sa forme de Voldemort, et Dobby revenait  
  
enfin à Poudlard, avec sa chaussette, ayant réussi à se libérer.  
  
~~Ha, dites donc, c'est fou ce qu'ils ont comme comiques dans cette famille, même s'ils sont  
  
très éloignés !~~ 


	14. Et si vous étiez un fantome

ET SI VOUS ETIEZ UN FANTOME ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et si vous étiez un fantôme, que feriez vous? Voici les réponses de quelques personnes...  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Je serais immunisé contre les dragées de Bertie Crochue!   
  
  
  
Harry Potter: Je chercherais si mon père et ma mère ne sont pas toujours là quelque part.  
  
  
  
Ron Wealsey: Ma mère me tuerait!  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue ( en choeur): Je lirais le plus de livres possibles!  
  
Hermione: Eh! C'est pas du jeu! Il a de l'avance!  
  
  
  
Neville Londubat: Qu'est ce que Grand-Mère dirait ?!  
  
  
  
Lee Jordan: Je commenterais les matchs de Hockey des Chasseurs sans Tête.  
  
  
  
Rubeus Hagrid: Je ferais de gros calins à Norbert... Il ne me laisse pas encore l'approcher, snif.  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall : Je me perfectionnerais aux échecs. Battue par un première année. Quelle honte!   
  
  
  
Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle: Euh... Vous pouvez répéter la question?  
  
  
  
Fred et George( Gred et Forge) Weasley: On pourra ennuyer Peeves! Et lui faire des blagues.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Je fonderais un club pour fantômes, concurrent des Chasseurs sans tête.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin: Je ne serais plus un loup garou!!!  
  
  
  
Sirius Black: J'en profiterais pour rendre plus souvent visite à mon filleul.  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort: Je serais immortel!!!  
  
  
  
Sybille Trelawney: Allons donc, si je devais devenir un fantôme, je le saurais.   
  
  
  
Queudver: ( en reculant) J'ai peur des fantômes.  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge: Est-ce qu'un fantôme peut être Ministre de la Magie?  
  
  
  
Rita Skeeter: Je n'aurais plus besoin de me transformer pour écouter les conversations.  
  
  
  
Professeur Binns: Oh, je suppose que je continuerais à enseigner. On verra bien si cela m'arrive  
  
un jour.  
  
  
  
Dobby: Un monde en noir et blanc, c'est triste. Comment Dobby va reconnaître ses chaussettes?   
  
  
  
Vernon Dursley: Je ne crois pas aux fantômes.   
  
  
  
Drago Malfoy: J'le dirais à mon père!  
  
  
  
Stan Rocade(conducteur du Magicobus): Oh! Je m'en fiche... Que le mur se pousse ou que je   
  
passe au travers... cela revient au même. 


	15. Deux petites conne'ies

1995 : Poudlard, tour des Gryffondors :  
  
La salle était quasi-vide, mais certains y étaient restés, le plus étrange, était qu'on voyait  
  
Fred Wesley seul, enfin, sans George, puisqu'il était tout de même avec Angelina...  
  
Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'entrouvrit, et une tête rousse passa par l'ouverture :   
  
George : Bonsooiiirr...  
  
Fred : Oh non, pas çà.  
  
George : Heu, dites... je peux dire une petite connerie ?  
  
Fred : Non !  
  
George : Merci. Heu, c'était juste que, maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, il va avoir  
  
besoin de quelqu'un, pour faire ses discours de propagande, on pourrait lui prêter Lee,  
  
il a l'expérience du Quidditch !  
  
Fred : Mais bien sûr, c'est tout ?  
  
George : Euh, oui.  
  
Fred : Allez, à tchao bonsoir !  
  
Et les deux jumeaux montèrent se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MO QUOI?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il existe sur le continent africain, une bête magique apparentée aux vampires. Mais elle   
  
n'attaque que les sorciers. En effet, elle se nourrit de sang magique, et les sorciers qu'elle  
  
mord se retrouvent sans aucune goutte de sang magique dans leurs veines. Cette bête féroce est  
  
appelée la Moldeuse. Pourquoi? Il suffit de le demander à un spécialiste.   
  
  
  
Voici la réponse que nous avons reçue :  
  
- Elle est appelée la Mo'deuse pa'ce qu'elle mo'd les gens pou' p'end'e leu' sang.  
  
Et les gens qu'elle a att'apé sont appelés les Mo'dus.  
  
Et voilà l'origine tant controversée du mot : MOLDU. 


	16. Boules en tout genre, mais pas de bowlin...

BOULES DE NEIGE  
  
En plein été :  
  
  
  
SSpplaattcchhh !!! (Une boule de neige arrive dans le cou d'un sorcier adulte, de dos)  
  
  
  
-HHHmmmm ! Je déteste ça, c'est froid ! Je les déteste, il faudra vraiment que je mette tout  
  
en oeuvre pour les arrêter.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténebres, irrité, se retourne et détruit la boule de neige qui venait de se  
  
reformer, et qui s'apprétait à réattaquer.  
  
  
  
-Pffff !  
  
  
  
Il se retourne, tout juste à temps pour voir deux sorciers, venant apparemment d'atteindre  
  
la majorité, lui faire un signe de la main et transplaner...   
  
  
  
Le mage noir le plus puissant de la Terre, une fois seul, éclate en sanglots :  
  
  
  
-Sniff, j'ai tout essayé : barrière anti-transplanage : ils arrivent en portoloin ;   
  
Sort anti-portoloin et transplanage : trop restreint, il commencent par s'enfuire en moto,  
  
avant de transplaner ; et si je met un sort pour me prévenir de toutes les attaques,  
  
c'est pire encore, j'en reçois, non plus une, mais deux ou quatre... et puis, NON, je ne   
  
me ridiculiserais pas devant mes serviteurs en les appelant.  
  
  
  
Dans un autre endroit d'Angleterre :  
  
  
  
-Allons, les enfants, pourquoi riez-vous ?  
  
  
  
-Voyons, Arthur, c'est évident, ils ont encore fait des bétises...  
  
  
  
-Mais non, maman, c'est juste qu'on vient de prendre une photo, et...  
  
  
  
-... Si tu avais vu la tête de Voldie !  
  
  
  
-Voldie, qui est-ce? J'espère que vous n'avez pas embêté d'honorables sorciers qui ne  
  
demandent rien à personne...  
  
  
  
-Euh, non, bien sûr...  
  
  
  
-Allez vous excuser tout de suite, où sinon...  
  
  
  
-Euh, je crois bien que c'est trop tard, Voldie(mort) doit déjà nous avoir pris en grippe.  
  
  
  
-Quoiii ??? c'était, je veux dire, euh, hé bien ...   
  
  
  
-T'en fais pas, on a l'habitude !*  
  
  
  
  
  
Autre part en Angleterre : deux nouvelles recrues discutent :   
  
  
  
-Tu as vu, le nouveau magasin de Farces et Attrapes.  
  
  
  
-Ouai, et leur toute dernière nouveauté...  
  
  
  
-Tu crois qu'on devrais dire au maitre qu'ils l'ont pris en photo...  
  
  
  
-Tu es fou ! Il nous tuerait sur le champ ! En plus, il est malade, c'est à dire encore  
  
plus de mauvaise humeur.  
  
  
  
-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
  
  
-Je crois qu'il a attrapé froid.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chez Fred&Georges, nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes :  
  
  
  
-Ah, elle est pas mal, celle-ci (il épingle une photo au dessus d'une étagère au   
  
dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire : cognblancs** effet fraicheur garanti).  
  
  
  
-Mouais, mais je préfère quand même la première, ça doit être l'effet de surprise...  
  
  
  
-A quand, la prochaine ?  
  
  
  
-Voyons, il aura pris sa potion, après dix minutes, le temps qu'elle agisse, oui, c'est   
  
bien le programe : dans trois heures.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Voir HP à l'école des sorciers  
  
** Par référence aux coignoirs, devenu Cognards (Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOULE DE CRISTAL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eté 1994 : en haut de la tour nord de Poudlard :   
  
-Voyons, voyons... Boule de cristal révèle moi tout au sujet de l'an prochain sur Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Alors, la fumée dans la boule pris forme sous les yeux écarquillés de Trelawney :  
  
c'était un mot : "mort".  
  
  
  
-Ce pauvre petit n'a vraiment pas de chance, mes visions sont de plus en plus claires   
  
et funestes...  
  
  
  
Soudain, la fumée se transforme, il y a un parasitage, puis, après un flou total,   
  
un autre mot apparait : "Volde". Alors la Sybille n'en revient pas :  
  
  
  
-J'aurais pourtant juré que toutes mes prédictions avaient un sens clair et précis,  
  
dans tous les cas, mais là Mystère.  
  
  
  
Pourtant, en se penchant un peu et en regardant de travers, le message prend  
  
tous son sens, pour quelqu'un qui a peu de respect envers la posture à adopter pour la  
  
divination :  
  
  
  
"Voldemort"  
  
  
  
Les boules de crystal n'offrent vraiment qu'une vue bornée, et, ce nom est VRAIMENT trop long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
QUI EST FLAMEL ? MYSTERE ET BOULES DE GOMME.  
  
  
  
  
  
1991 Hermione Granger se prépare à retourner chez ses parents pour les vacances de Noel.  
  
Ron:Demande à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel. Avec  
  
eux tu ne risques rien.  
  
Hermione: Rien du tout en effet, ils sont dentistes.  
  
Pourtant, une fois arrivée chez elle, Hermione posa, à tout hasard, la question à ses   
  
parents.   
  
- Flamel, Flamel, cela me dit quelque chose. dit alors son père.  
  
  
  
- Oui, renchérit sa mère, je suis sure d'avoir lu cela quelque part.  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Qui était donc Nicolas Flamel?  
  
--  
  
Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Hermione alla trouver Ron et Harry.  
  
-Devinez quoi! J'ai trouvé qui est Nicolas Flamel!   
  
  
  
-Hein!   
  
-Quoi?  
  
  
  
-Oui, finalement tu avais raison Ron, demander à mes parents était une bonne solution.  
  
Et elle sortit un énorme volume de son sac, le laissant tomber sur la table.  
  
Le titre du livre était 'Le Petit Larousse Illustré'.  
  
-Ca, c'est PETIT? s'exclama Ron.  
  
  
  
Hermione ouvrit alors le dictionnaire moldu à la page des F dans les noms propres.  
  
-'FLAMEL (Nicolas). né à Pontoise vers 1330, mort à Paris en 1418.'  
  
Enfin, c'est ce que pensent les moldus, commenta Hermione, avant de poursuivre sa lecture.  
  
-' écrivain public français. Alimentée par ses nombreuses largesses, la légende veut que,   
  
secondé par Pernelle, riche veuve épousée en 1360, il soit parvenu à tirer d'un texte  
  
kabbalistique le secret de la pierre philosophale'. Et voilà, et j'ai lu dans un livre  
  
sorcier que Nicolas Flamel était le seul a avoir réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale!!!  
  
NOTE: L'histoire se passant en Angleterre, Hermione a traduit le passage pour Harry et Ron,  
  
qui ne parlent pas un mot de français.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS 1 : Nous ne nous dopons pas. Ou alors, c'est à l'insu de notre plein gré!   
  
Sérieusement, non.   
  
PS 2 : Loyalbus est un garçon, même s'il a les cheveux longs!  
  
Et Darkrogue, qui comme un garçon a les cheveux longs, est une fille!  
  
  
  
PS 3 : Le mot 'Voldie', à notre grand regret, n'est pas une de nos inventions.  
  
Il circule déjà depuis quelques années sur le net anglophone... 


	17. lapin non, épée dans le chapeau

HISTOIRES DE CHAUDRONS...  
  
  
  
Lors d'une interview  
  
  
  
  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, que pensez vous de la nouvelle directive du Ministère sur  
  
l'augmentation de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons?  
  
  
  
  
  
- Grmbl. Cela ne servira à rien de toute manière. Prenez Neville Londubat par exemple.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vous avez l'air de lui en vouloir encore beaucoup. Il semble gentil pourtant, qu'a-t-il  
  
donc fait pour mériter votre haine?  
  
  
  
  
  
- Quoi! N'avez vous pas vu le nombre de chaudrons qu'il a assassinés!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOXE :   
  
  
  
1970 :   
  
  
  
Ce fut un Severus Rogue intimidé et légèrement gêné qui transplana devant Le   
  
Manoir Malfoy : Il était certes en de bons termes avec Lucius, le maître de ces lieux,   
  
mais sa lettre avait été pour le moins inhabituelle.  
  
Cela devait avoir un lien avec son anniversaire, bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, tout de  
  
même, mais la note était vraiment étrange :  
  
Severus,  
  
viens vite au manoir pour affaire très importante.  
  
Lucius  
  
  
  
P.S: Transplane devant la porte d'entrée.  
  
  
  
Le plus étrange était le P.S. : il aurait pu utiliser la cheminette, cela aurait gagné du   
  
temps...  
  
  
  
Bon, il se trouvait donc face aux immenses portes noires du manoir, toujours aussi   
  
impressionnantes. Et alors, il avait transplané, et après ?   
  
  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture des portes et Malfoy, d'ordinaire si digne, courut à  
  
sa rencontre pour lui dire de se dépêcher :  
  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important que cela ?  
  
  
  
Arrivé dans le salon, une véritable vague de bruit déferla sur lui et le submergea   
  
totalement. (N D A : vraiment idiot ces métaphores liquides pour le son)  
  
  
  
Parmi les hurlements, il perçut beaucoup de "Bon anniversaire", ou "joyeux anniversaire", etc.  
  
Froidement, il se tourna vers Lucius, et dit glacialement (NDA : Je ne vois vraiment  
  
pas pourquoi une expression peut être "froide", enfin bon, il dit) :  
  
-Vraiment très important ?  
  
-Eh bien, j'avais pensé que ça aurait pu un peu te faire bouger de ta bibliothèque,  
  
mais même pas. Je parie que ton nez frottait les pages lorsque tu as reçu ma lettre,  
  
enfin bon, Bon Anniversaire.  
  
Son nez, droit et trop long, avait toujours été sujet à des plaisanteries, mais seul   
  
Lucius était autorisé à le titiller, lui seul avait répondu, sous l'oeil effaré de  
  
Crabbe et Goyle, à la Tirade Du Nez :   
  
"Cyrano de Bergerac, Acte I scène 4, par Edmond Rostand."  
  
Lucius avait raison, d'ailleurs il avait encore son livre dans sa poche.   
  
L'atmosphère se détendit, et Severus fêta ses 19 ans beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait   
  
espéré, les cadeaux les plus magnifiques venaient de la famille Malfoy : tous les commentaires  
  
des matchs de boxe d'Albus Dumbledore, son idole, et un retourneur de temps.  
  
La fête finie, il rentra chez lui, et s'intéressa au retourneur de temps, soudain,   
  
une idée lui traversa l'esprit: il pouvait aller faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé :  
  
aller voir Dumbledore en action, alors, il programma le retourneur de temps pour le 12.4.1925 :  
  
la date de la victoire de sa star préférée au championnat du monde de Boxe, mais dans tout   
  
ce qu'il avait pu trouver, il n'avait jamais su qui avait été second.  
  
Une fois arrivé, il réussit à trouver le stade ou avait lieu la rencontre, une pensée   
  
lui traversa l'esprit ( Et y resta apparemment, elle ne l'avait donc pas vraiment traversé) :   
  
-Il pouvait très bien participer anonymement à la compétition, il pourrait peut-être  
  
rencontrer Albus face-à-face. Il s'inscrivit alors sous le nom de : Tartampion :  
  
tout à fait ridicule, ressemblant tout à fait à un pseudonyme...  
  
Le match se passa mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il avait beaucoup étudié les   
  
techniques des plus grands (dont Dumbledore), et, pour ainsi dire, ne se débrouillait  
  
pas trop mal. Il arriva même en demie-finale, puis, en finale. Severus n'en revenait   
  
pas, ainsi, le mystérieux boxeur, c'était lui. Puis lui vint une autre pensée :  
  
Il ne faut surtout pas que je gagne : je fais tout pour perdre et je m'en vais.  
  
Malheureusement pour Severus, ça ne se passa pas ainsi. Une fois face à face, Albus, s'étant   
  
apparemment déjà fait casser le nez une fois, dit :   
  
-Attention, quoi que tu saches, ou penses, défends toi car je ne te ménagerais pas.  
  
Severus, troublé (Albus savait-il ?), combattit du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à ce que, alors  
  
qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Dumblebore, il reçoive un formidable coup sur le nez : K.O.  
  
Retourné dans le "présent", il ne voulut pas se faire rétablir totalement (d'où l'origine  
  
de son nez crochu), mais il pensa: ainsi, c'était ça quand il m'a dit, il y a 7 ans :   
  
-Ah, oui, Mr Rogue...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En première page de la Gazette des Sorciers. Juin 1993  
  
L'EPEE D'ARTHUR RETROUVEE... EXCALIBUR A POUDLARD  
  
  
  
  
  
Un monument de l'histoire des sorciers a refait son apparition hier à Poudlard.  
  
Il semble que cette épée, dont la trace avait été perdue après sa disparition dans  
  
le lac de Poudlard, ait été rangée à sa place d'origine, qu'elle occupait avant que  
  
Merlin, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, la prête au jeune roi Arthur.  
  
  
  
En effet, Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie,  
  
Enchanteur en chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et   
  
Sorciers et directeur de Poudlard, nous a raconté hier que l'épée avait de nouveau été  
  
tirée de sa cachette.  
  
Excalibur, ainsi nommée par déformation du latin ex-calabar, (littéralement 'hors de  
  
j'appelle' pour 'hors de celui qui appelle') ou ex-callebar (littéralement 'hors de  
  
je suis savant' pour 'hors de celui qui sait'), était en effet autrefois l'épée de   
  
Godric Gryffondor, et il la rangeait dans son chapeau, à qui Rowena Serdaigle avait  
  
donné un cerveau. Ce chapeau savant, Callebar, était, et est toujours utilisé pour   
  
répartir les élèves de Poudlard dans leur maisons respectives, raison pour laquelle  
  
il a aussi été nommé Calabar.   
  
  
  
Hier, Albus Dumbledore nous a donc rapporté que Excalibur a fait son retour, tirée  
  
du Choixpeau par un élève de Gryffondor, qu'il n'a pas nommé. 


	18. Froide logique

FROIDE LOGIQUE FACE AU REDOUTABLE... PROFESSEUR ROGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
Malgré la réappartion de Lord Voldie, les cours continuaient comme à la normale  
  
pour Harry Potter et ses amis...  
  
  
  
...et les cours de Potions étaient plus terribles que jamais.   
  
  
  
Lundi, Hermione Granger aida Neville Londubat, comme à son habitude, afin que son  
  
chaudron n'explose pas. Ayant remarqué cela, comme à son habitude, Professeur Severus  
  
Rogue s'avança et ôta 10 points à Gryffondor:  
  
  
  
-Pour avoir aidé Mr. Londubat, alors que cela fait plusieurs années que je vous avertis  
  
de ne pas le faire.  
  
  
  
S'il y avait une chose que Hermione Granger n'appréciait pas, c'était de faire perdre des   
  
points à sa Maison, et ce en grande quantité. Aussi, après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle  
  
décida de considérer ses cours de potions avec une différente approche.  
  
  
  
C'est pourquoi, le vendredi, quand ils durent préparer une autre potion, Hermione n'aida  
  
pas Neville Londubat, qui, malheureusement, se trompa dans la mesure de racines de marguerites.  
  
Et ainsi...  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOOOMMM!  
  
  
  
Son chaudron explosa à nouveau. Heureusement, Neville, qui avait été aspergé par sa potion,   
  
en fut quitte pour quelques légères brûlures.  
  
  
  
-Imbécile! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue  
  
sur le sol, avant d'envoyer Neville à l'infirmerie, accompagné par Seamus.  
  
  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Hermione Granger, qui avait préparé sa potion à côté de Neville.  
  
  
  
-Granger, pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas dit de ne pas ajouter tant de racines de marguerites?  
  
J'enlève encore dix points à Gryffondor.   
  
  
  
Hermione Granger fumait de rage, pourtant elle resta muette devant cette injustice.  
  
  
  
Après avoir murement réfléchi cependant, elle prit une nouvelle décision, et ainsi, entrant  
  
en classe le lundi suivant, au lieu de prendre sa place, elle s'avança directement vers le  
  
bureau du professeur Rogue...  
  
  
  
-Professeur Rogue?   
  
  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, grand et menaçant. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas une  
  
Gryffondor pour rien, aussi elle continua d'un ton sérieux.  
  
  
  
-Professeur, pourriez-vous me dire s'il vous plaît si je dois aider Neville Londubat ou non?  
  
Car, si je l'aide, vous ôtez des points à Gryffondors, et sinon, son chaudron explose et vous  
  
enlevez quand même le même nombre de points à Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
Ses camarades Gryffondors restaient bouche bée, et craignaient que Rogue explose, quand soudain  
  
quelque chose d'inattendu arriva.  
  
  
  
Professeur Rogue sourit. Puis il dit:  
  
  
  
- Aidez le uniquement quand il s'apprête à faire une bétise...  
  
  
  
Puis  
  
  
  
- ... J'ajoute vingt points à Gryffondor pour une réflexion logique, et pour la franchise de  
  
me l'avoir dit. 


	19. Divers Délires

Tome 3. LE NON DIT D'HERMIONE  
  
Professeur Trelawney lit dans les feuilles de thé de la tasse de Harry. Tout d'abord, elle voit un oiseau en vol. -Le faucon. mon pauvre chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel. -Tout le monde sait ça, dit Hermione, dans un murmure parfaitement audible. Le professeur se tourna vers elle. -Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire entre Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui, poursuivit Hermione.  
  
Puis Sibylle P. Trelawney reprit sa lecture. Elle vit une masse sombre indistincte en forme de II. - La massue. une attaque. Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse. Sans se préoccuper de la remarque de Ron, elle poursuivit alors. -La tête de mort. Il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin, mon pauvre chéri.  
  
Hermione s'était penchée par dessus l'épaule de Trelawney pour voir les objets en même temps qu'elle. Bien sûr, la divination ne pouvait pas être apprise dans des livres, mais la pratique des rébus, si. Cependant Hermione ne dit rien, en effet, elle craignait de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à toute la salle. Pourtant, elle en était sûre. La tasse de Harry annonçait le retour de Vol Deux Mort.  
  
-------------------------  
  
SCOUT à PETARDS (toujours prêts)  
  
Eté 1996, publicité dans la Gazette des Sorciers:  
  
FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX  
Pétards, fausses baguettes, bonbons surprises, farces et attrapes.  
Demandez votre catalogue gratuit et passez votre commande par hibou  
Adressé à F&G Wesley , Le Terrier, Ottery Ste. Chaspole.  
  
1997, publicité dans la Gazette des Sorciers  
  
FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX  
Pétards, fausses baguettes, bonbons surprises, farces et attrapes.  
Ouverture du magasin des Scouts à Pétards (toujours prêts ! )  
93 Chemin de Traverse. Réductions pour les élèves de Poudlard.  
  
-------------------------  
  
MAL HEURT.  
  
Harry se plaint d'avoir mal à la tête, en effet Lord Machin semble être dans une colère noire. Assis à côté de lui, Ron lui suggère:  
  
- Tape donc ton pied dans le mur.  
  
Hermione, qui, derrière son livre, avait suivi toute la discussion, s'adresse alors à Ron:  
  
-Mais pourquoi dev.  
  
Mais BANG! Harry a déjà suivi le conseil de Ron. Et bientôt il saute à cloche pied dans la pièce. Et Ron d'expliquer:  
  
-Tu vois, s'il a mal au pied, il n'a plus mal à la tête.  
  
-Ah! Les garçons! soupire alors Hermione.  
  
-------------------------  
  
SSSssssssssssSSSSSSSS  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans sa remontée vers le pouvoir,( du moins il l'espère), se cherche de nouvelles armes. Aussi il a l'idée de créer un nouveau basilic. Ainsi, dès son éclosion, il est le seul à le nourrir dans une salle fermée à tous ses Mangemorts (pas fou non! Pas envie de perdre du personnel ).  
  
Mais un jour, en entrant dans la salle, il ne voit pas la silhouette habituelle de son serpent préféré (Nagini est d'ailleurs jaloux). Il commence à le chercher précautionneusement à droite et à gauche dans la salle, quand soudain, une voix venant de la porte dit:  
  
- Pst ! Tom!  
  
Voldemort, se retournant avec l'intention de punir Celui-Qui-L'Avait-Appelé- Par-Son-Vrai-Nom, eut deux dernières pensées :  
  
1 Ah, ben finalement je l'ai retrouvé! 2 Oh, merde!  
  
----------  
  
Et quatre de faits!!!!! Plus que. 62!!!!! (pour le moment)  
  
Et oui, on a bien déliré ces jours ci ! 


	20. A tort ou a raison

LES ABSENTS ONT TOUJOURS TORT  
  
Tome 4: Rappel des faits: Harry Potter se prend le pied dans l'escalier et lâche son ?uf, ce qui attire Miss Teigne, Rusard, Rogue et Fol Oeil. Après un échange assez intéressant entre Rogue et Maugrey, Rogue aperçoit la carte des Maraudeur et devine la présence de Harry sous sa cape. Il est en dissuadé par Maugrey. Mais.  
  
-Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore sera très intéressé de savoir qui a une dent contre ce garçon ! Répliqua Maugrey en se rapprochant un peu plus du pied de l'escalier. Et moi aussi, ça m'intéresse, Rogue. Ca m'intéresse beaucoup.  
  
-Je pensais simplement, dit enfin Rogue d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. que les absents avaient toujours tort.  
  
Et il sourit d'un sourire prédateur.  
  
L'?il Magique de Maugrey se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Absent.. Absent..  
  
-??? Fit Rusard (c'est à dire: Hein? Qu'e qu'y dit? Quoi? )  
  
-?!? Fit Rogue. (Où ça? J'le savais bien ! Où ça?)  
  
-!!! Fit Harry. ( Hé! Non, mais ça va pas! Il va me trouver!)  
  
-------------------  
  
METEO DU JOUR : VOLDIE MAUSSADE  
  
Un mercredi matin, Harry Potter décide de faire la météo des humeurs de Voldemort pour la journée.  
  
-Pour le début de la matinée, c'est facile, il est de très bonne humeur, car il a bien dormi. Et il a rêvé, je dis bien rêvé, qu'il tenait Harry Potter dans ses mains! Pour la suite de la matinée, les prévisions sont, pour lui faire plaisir, sur toute l'Angleterre, colère noire, puis bouderie vexée.  
  
Harry n'a pas le temps de finir, soudain, il se plie en deux de douleur, en effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perçu ce qu'il faisait par le lien de sa cicatrice, et il n'en est pas content du tout...  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il Harry? s'exclame alors Ron.  
  
-Il est affreusement mécontent que ma prédiction soit exacte: il est dans une colère noire maintenant.  
  
Et il ajoute à l'adresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
-Vous voyez bien, j'avais raison!!!  
  
Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vexé, se mit alors à bouder, suivant ainsi entièrement les prévisions du jour.  
  
-------------------  
  
Tome 2 : LE TORT TUE.  
  
Ron et Harry regardent Hermione partir en courant à la Bibliothèque.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a compris ? demanda Harry.  
  
Ron répondit alors en hochant la tête:  
  
-Beaucoup plus de choses que moi.  
  
.et pourtant, souvenez vous..  
  
Quelque temps plus tôt, à la sortie d'Infirmerie d'Hermione, le trio avait discuté de la raison pour laquelle T.E. Jedusor avait reçu une récompense, et Ron avait proposé, avec raison:  
  
-C'était peut-être un élève exceptionnel, ou alors il a sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant. Ou alors, c'est peut-être lui qui a assassiné Mimi Geignarde. C'était un grand service à rendre à la communauté.  
  
.Il ne reste qu'à savoir qui Tom Elvis Jedusor a sauvé du poulpe géant pour qu'il aie tout bon, non?  
  
-------------------  
  
HERMIONE ROGUE.  
  
1993, Hermione Granger est à l'Infirmerie, pétrifiée mystérieusement. Le professeur Severus Rogue y arrive en courant, tout joyeux après avoir appris la nouvelle.  
  
-Ah! s'exclame-t-il en arrivant. Cette fois-ci, Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne pouvez pas avoir la réponse ! Hein, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, j'attends.Qui vous a pétrifié?  
  
Soudain, il s'aperçoit qu'elle ose avoir le bras droit levé. Il s'approche en la prévenant:  
  
-Attention, Mademoiselle Granger, si vous n'avez pas la bonne réponse, cela coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, si vous répondez correctement, je vous donnerai cinq points.  
  
Il s'aperçoit alors stupéfait qu'elle tient un papier dans son poing droit. Avec un sortilège de duplication, il s'empare d'une copie, et précautionneusement et suspicieusement, déplie le papier, sur lequel il est écrit:  
  
« De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantes nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic. »  
  
S'apercevant de ceci, il dit:  
  
-Mademoiselle Granger! J'avais demandé une réponse ! Pas une dissertation! J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Estimez vous heureuse d'avoir eu la bonne réponse, cinq points pour Gryffondor comme je l'avais dit.  
  
Il ressortit l'air mécontent, en grommelant sous le regard intrigué de Mme Pomfresh:  
  
- Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi. Insupportable Je-Sais-Tout.  
  
-------------------  
  
LUCIOUS LUCIUS (Lucius délicieux)  
  
En plein été, les Malfoys passent dans la gare de Kings Cross, et ils voient une grande affiche publicitaire :  
  
RICH, DARK, LUCIUS*.  
  
A ces mots, Malfoy Père ne retient pas sa rage :  
  
-Comment osent-ils, me calomnier, moi, une des plus riches fortunes d'Angleterre ! D'accord, je m'appelle Lucius, mais, je suis blond, et Personne n'a de preuve concernant mon côté ! Je vais immédiatement porter plainte !  
  
Alors, Drago essaye de le calmer :  
  
-Mais papa, c'est juste une publi.  
  
-Mon fils, un Malfoy, a toujours raison, et je gagnerai ce procès, tu peux me croire.  
  
-Papa, moi aussi je suis un Malfoy, et je dis que cette pub, pour une glace au chocolat, n'a pas voulu te causer de tort.  
  
-De toute façon, ils auront un procès, allez, en route !  
  
* Lucious = Délicieux, le responsable publicitaire semble avoir fait une faute de frappe. *Dark= Sombre, Lucius croit qu'on le traite de sorcier sombre. 


	21. delires moldus

Annonce: fanfiction.net n'acceptant plus les accents, voyez ce que donne é à è ê ... nous avons supprime les accents du texte...

VOLDIE FRAISE

Harry a reçu la permission de passer une semaine avec Ron chez Hermione, assis devant la television, ils commentent le film qui vient de s'interrompre pour la page de pub, lorsque soudain, Harry s'exclame:

-He, regardez!

Tournant la tete vers la television, Ron et Hermione obeissent, puis Hermione demande alors:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je sais pourquoi Voldemort a les yeux rouges! Il boit du Voldic Fraise!

Et, apres avoir regarde la fin de la publicite, Ron demande:

-Ca veut dire que maintenant il va avoir les yeux oranges?

Et Harry repond alors serieusement:

-Peut-etre, s'il se met au goût peche.

-Ah! Les garçons! s'exclame alors Hermione.

-----------------

CA CHAUFFE

18 juillet 2003: L'incendie qui a commence hier apres-midi dans le Var (Sud de la France) ne semble pas sur le point de s'eteindre, en effet, l'Escadron de Contrôle des Creatures Magiques n'a toujours pas reussi a rattraper le Boutefeu Chinois qui s'est echappe durant la nuit de mardi a mercredi de la Reserve Centre Europeenne. On conseille a tout sorcier l'apercevant de partir au plus vite et de contacter l'Escadron au service de Cheminette: « SoS Dragon ».

-----------------

CA RECHAUFFE

De recentes etudes moldues ont confirme les diverses mesures prises ces dernieres annees: la planete Terre se rechauffe depuis le 19eme siecle. C'est pourquoi la Confederation Internationale des Sorciers a decide de remettre a l'etude la loi favorisant l'elevage des dragons et de reduire les taux de population permis.

-----------------

TOUJOURS PLUS LOIN 

Juillet 2003, Paris: « En raison des travaux Castor, la ligne RER C est fermee entre la gare d'Austerlitz et Invalides… », et, malgre les navettes mises en place, les moldus pestent encore une fois, sans le savoir, contre les sorciers…

Revenons quelques semaines en arriere…

Quelque part fin mai, a la mi-journee, un groupe de moldus attend le RER dans une gare a Paris, quand soudain, un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Pourtant, aucune voiture ne semble arriver. Les passagers se regardent, haussent les epaules, puis continuent a attendre… 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grondement se reproduit, plus proche cette fois, et un pan de mur s'effondre….BRRRRRROOUUUMM!!!!!!!

Quelques moldus se depechent alors de remonter par les escalators, mais ceux qui restent voient des ombres etranges se detacher dans le nuage de poussiere…

Et une equipe de travailleurs gobelins apparaît! Eh oui! La filiere Gringott de Paris voulait s'etendre, mais a creuse un peu trop loin! 

La Brigade des Oubliators Français (BOF), appelee en urgence rectifia quelque peu la situation, et quelques sortileges de dissimulation permirent de camoufler les degâts, jusqu'a ce que les equipes jointes des reparateurs sorciers et de la maintenance moldue puissent fermer la gare pour travaux….

------------------ 

NETTOYAGE A SEC

Quelque part, sur une grande plage de la côte anglaise, les forces du Seigneur des Tenebres et l'armee conduite par Dumbledore s'appretent a s'affronter dans un ultime combat, engageant leurs dernieres forces. *

Dans le bruit de la bataille, personne n'entendit passer l'helicoptere de surveillance moldu, qui retransmit l'alerte par radio, demandant le plus de volontaires possibles. Un des contacts moldus d'Albus Dumbledore, charge de l'avertir de tout ce qui se passait dans son monde, lui telephona sur son portable… qui marchait, puisqu'il etait hors d'un lieu magique. Finissant le mangemort qui etait en face de lui, il repondit, et fit passer la nouvelle discretement dans ses rangs: des renforts moldus arrivaient, il ne fallait pas s'etonner de voir une foule apparaître.

Une demi-heure plus tard, certains mangemorts commençaient a se demander pourquoi les forces de Dumbledore semblaient retarder l'issue du combat… Soudain une clameur retentit: sur la dune, derriere les mangemorts, etait apparue l'armee moldue. 

Pris a revers, par surprise et de panique, les mangemorts se mirent a attaquer les nouveaux venus, et se firent balayer par derriere par l'armee de Dumbledore, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire des morts. En effet, plusieurs sortileges rebondirent sur les pelles et les seaux, voire glisserent sur quelques combinaisons… Ainsi la victoire fut totale, et apres quelques sorts de guerisons et une centaine de sortileges 'Oubliettes', les moldus purent rentrer chez eux, heureux et fatigues d'avoir nettoye la maree noire.

* Pour l'armee de Dumbledore, voir delire correspondant.


	22. delires tome 5 et autres

POST-IT.

(idée du tome 5: les notes interministérielles sont transmises par des avions en papier)

C'est une journée comme une autre au Ministère: beau temps à toutes les fenêtres, les employés s'ennuient et personne ne fait rien (contre cela). Ou du moins, en apparence. En effet, au début de la journée, certains employés non assoupis auraient pu remarquer deux sorciers facétieux quitter les prémisses en riant. Pourtant, c'était une journée comme les autres: tout le monde s'ennuyait, et l'inactivité était peut-être même plus grande qu'à l'habitude.

Pourtant, quatre ou cinq fois dans la journée, on put voir le Ministre Fudge sortir de son bureau et demander au jeune Percy Weasley, seul être semblant travailler en vue, si la note du Département des Aurors n'avait pas atterri, en effet, le Ministre attendait un rapport urgent sur la couleur des yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En temps normal, quelqu'un du bureau des Rapports lui aurait envoyé une Note Express, pliée en Concorde. Pourtant, toute la journée, Percy ne vit rien venir. Ce qui n'empêchait en rien Fudge de dormir. Comme à son habitude.

Toute la journée, les employés qui se déplacèrent dans le Ministère ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal: Ils étaient tellement habitués à la présence de papiers voletant qu'ils ne les voyaient plus.

Le soir, les deux jumeaux, étiquetés comme: 'Gred et Forge Weasley, service postal', arrivèrent à leur destination: l'ascenseur du Ministère. 

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, l'aîné constata:

-Je te l'avais bien dit, il n'ont rien remarqué, donc ils ne lisent pas leurs Notes Interministérielles.

En effet, au plafond, suspendues à un ruban de papier tue-mouche, les notes du jour s'accumulaient en une grappe bourdonnant furieusement.

-------------------

RETARD COURRIER

Tome 5: Albus (P.W.B.) Dumbledore vient défendre Harry Potter à son procès. Bien entendu, Fudge désire le voir condamné, aussi, il change l'heure et le lieu des convocations et les envoie de manière à ce qu'elles soient reçues trop tard pour la défense.

Ainsi, lorsque Dumbledore se présente lui-même dans la salle:

-Et témoin de la défense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…

Cornelius Fudge se met à bégayer:

-Ah…Dumbledore. Oui. Vous---euh---avez reçu notre-----euh----message comme quoi l'heure et----euh---le lieu de l'audience avaient été changés, alors?

Et Albus de répondre:

-Oh, non! Je ne l'ai reçu que dans trois heures.

-------------------

DE LA MAGIE DES COULEURS 

Ce samedi là, c'était la folie dans les tribunes, en effet un match décisif pour la Coupe de Quidditch avait lieu à Poudlard: Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Le coup de sifflet retentit et un poursuiveur de Serdaigle prit le Souaffle, sous les acclamation de trois maisons. 

Dans la tribune des professeurs, Minerva McGonnagal se pencha vers son collègue Serpentard:

-Au fait, Severus, savez-vous pourquoi Gryffondor et Poufsouffle encouragent plutôt Serdaigle que Serpentard?

Lui jetant un regard noir, Severus Rogue resta muet, histoire de ne pas répondre que c'était parce qu'ils étaient stupides. Et Minerva reprit alors:

- C'est parce que les Serpentards sont en vert et contre tous!

Ceci attira un fin sourire sur la bouche du Directeur de Serpentard. Après tout, c'était presque un compliment.

Et soudain, alors qu'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle s'apprêtait à marquer, les trois maisons en cause se levèrent comme un seul homme, et , comme pour appuyer les dires de Minerva, entonnèrent en chœur:

'Allez les Bleus! On est tout sans sang bleu! ….'


	23. spéciale Voldie

Attention, ce que vous allez lire est une pure invention. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé est totalement voulue.

-----------------

AUTRE PUB 

Hermione, Ron et Harry sont toujours devant la télévision chez Hermione, à attendre la reprise du film. (sont longues ces pubs!)

C'est alors que Harry Potter s'exclame en voyant une publicité:

-Celui-la, on devrait le conseiller à Voldemort.

-Tu pourrais pas dire Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda Ron.

-Et pourquoi donc? demanda Hermione.

-Regarde, il peut se transformer en serpent, alors la prévention des nœuds, c'est pratique… et puis changer son shampoing l'aiderait peut-être à ne plus avoir les yeux rouges.

Alors retentit le slogan publicitaire du produit en question: « P'tit Dop, Ne Pique Pas les Yeux, Evite les Nœuds! »

------------------------

INTERLUDE

Pour les lecteurs de l'oracle de la Sybille: après que Voldie ait testé la potion ratée de St Jean…

« Y'a pas d'chveux sur la tête à Voldie, Y'a pu d'dents dans la mâchoire à St Jean. »

------------------------

ENCORE UNE VICTIME DONT LA MORT RESTE SANS REPONSE

30 avril 1945. Quelque part en Allemagne, Voldie rencontre Hitler, qui lui raconte qu'il persécute les juifs. 

-Seulement les juifs? Moi, je persécute les juifs, les chrétiens, les musulmans, les taoïstes, les hindous, et les bouddhistes. Déclare Lord Voldemort.

Et Hitler, intrigué, demande alors:

- Pourquoi pas les animistes ?

- Parce que c'est des sorciers tiens, les autres c'est des Moldus pour la plupart.

- Des Moldus, c'est quoi? 

-C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. 

-Ben moi, j'en ai pas. 

A cela, Voldemort sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Hitler.

-Avada Kedavra…. De toute façon, moi , c'était Grindelwald que j'étais venu voir.

------------------------

VOLDIE LA MALCHANCE (références au tome 3 entre guillemets)

Halloween 1981. Le tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprête à attaquer la maison des Potters, accompagné de quelques Mangemorts et du traître Pettigrow, leur gardien du secret. Dès la tombée de la nuit, il lance l'opération… 

Et les ennuis commencent: déjà en arrivant, il s'aperçoit qu'il a transplané cent mètres plus loin que ses Mangemorts et qu'il doit donc revenir à pied. Puis, au lieu de lancer un sortilège de discrétion pour donner silencieusement ses ordres, il amplifie par erreur sa voix… donnant ainsi l'alerte aux habitants, qu'on entendit alors crier à l'intérieur (« Lily! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui! Va-t'en ! Cours!…etc »).

Renonçant alors à toute discrétion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança sur le perron, « trébucha » et s'étala contre la « porte qui s'ouvrit à toute volée ». Se rétablissant sur ses pieds, il se trouva face à James Potter, prêt à défendre chèrement sa famille. C'est pourquoi, décidant de ne pas lui laisser de chance, Voldemort lui lança un Sortilège de Mort en pleine poitrine…et loupa.

Par contre, James Potter ne rata pas, lui. Et ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, frappé par Rictussempra, éclata d'un « rire suraigu »…jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses Mangemorts, ayant tué James Potter, le délivre de la malédiction.

Ayant finalement retrouvé Lily et Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, ne voulant rien risquer de dangereux cette fois-ci, ordonna à Lily Potter de s'ôter de son chemin.

« Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi… »

Il ordonna alors à un de ses Mangemorts de la tuer, puis, la voie enfin libre, il se dirigea vers l'enfant sans défense, pensant :

- J'arriverai bien à faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Tuer un enfant, ce n'est pas difficile.

Cependant… le sortilège rebondit et frappa Lord Voldemort. Pris de panique, ses Mangemorts s'enfuirent, et, quelques heures plus tard, le monde des Sorciers acclamait son sauveur : le Survivant.

Pourtant, le vrai héros de notre histoire n'était pas Harry Potter. Oh non. Et ce n'était pas Lily Potter non plus. James Potter, alors? Non plus. Severus Rogue? Faut pas rêver. 

Non, non, tout simplement c'était un Malagriff Tacheté, ignorant de tout cela, qui avait mordu Lord Voldemort au pied lorsque celui-ci avait failli lui marcher dessus.**

** Rappel : La morsure du Malagriff entraîne un effet secondaire surprenant chez Celui-Qui-En-Est-Victime, en le rendant malchanceux pendant une période qui peut durer jusqu'à une semaine. (merci aux Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander)


	24. Information, désinformation

Attention, ce que vous allez lire est une pure invention. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé est totalement voulue.

-----------------

QUEZAC EAU ?

Quelque part dans le camp des Mangemorts, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est noir de colère, colère qui retombe sur tous ceux qui l'approchent et comme d'habitude, ses Mangemorts sont privilégiés…

A l'autre bout du camp, derrière une tente, caché pour ne pas se faire remarquer, un groupe de Mangemorts chuchote :

-C'est de pire en pire.

-Ouais, fichus moldus, y a pas idée, d'inventer des trucs pareils.

-C'est vrai ça, « gaîté et longue vie » . Longue vie, j'chai pas, mais gaîté, c'est pas vraiment ça.

-N'empêche, le slogan marche bien, la preuve, il est tombé en plein dans le panneau. Il en est à combien de bouteilles par jour ?

-Bouteilles ? Tu rigoles, deux packs, oui ! Y en a marre des corvées d'eau. A une noise par litre, je serais déjà plus riche que les Malfoys ! 

-Espérons qu'il ne signe pas d'accords avec Evian !

-Pourquoi il ferait ça?

-« Déclarée source de jeunesse pour votre corps ! »

-Chut, plus bas, il pourrait t'entendre !

-Parle pas de malheur ! 

--------------------------- 

MIRE RAGE 

Fin du Tome 5, Ron ayant vu son plus cher désir en voie de réalisation (déjà Préfet, et ayant gagné la coupe de Quidditch) demande et obtient la permission de revoir le miroir du Rised. 

Il se retrouve donc de nouveau face à face avec le miroir, et se voit soudain en compagnie de Hermione, sur le perron d'une église :

-AARRGGHHH !!!!! C'est quoi, ça ?!? S'exclame-t-il alors, horrifié.

A cette réaction, l'image s'efface et devient noire, et sur ce fond s' inscrit un message en blanc, sous les yeux effarés de Ron Weasley:

ERRATUM :

En raison du nombre croissant de fanfictions HG/RW, et de partisans de ce couple, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous révéler votre désir, veuillez nous excuser de ce disfonctionnement, dû à des interférences Moldu-magiques. 

------------------------

POUR INFORMATION : MAIN DE GLOIRE

(déformation populaire du mot « mandragore ») main de pendu déchée, dans laquelle on mettait une bougie faite de graisse humaine (elle était utilisée pour découvrir les trésors, et permettait aux voleurs, croyait-on, de ne pas être découverts) (Grand dictionnaire encyclopédique Larousse tome 9 page 6551)

Ainsi mandragoras (grec) a donné 

mandragora (latin) qui a donné 

mandragore (français), puis 

main de gloire (français) 

donnant respectivement en anglais mandrake et hand of glory, 

redevenu en français « la main de la gloire » par l'intermédiaire de Harry Potter et de son traducteur. 

------------------------

SACRES SORCIERS : 

Tome 5 :

Harry raconte à Hermione et Ron l'arrivée des détraqueurs et l'arrivée de Mme Figg. Soudain, Hermione répète :

- « On peut aussi bien être pendu pour un œuf que pour un dragon ? » Non, mais vraiment, c'est quoi ce proverbe, on dirait « qui vole un œuf vole une poule !» N'importe quoi !


	25. attention, tome 5

LES MYSTERES DE L'AMOUR

Tome 5: Lord Voldemort a décidé que, pour une fois, il allait aller chercher ce qu'il voulait au Département des Mystères. En effet, on n'est bien servi que par soi-même. 

Il arrive enfin dans la première salle du Département des Mystères: la salle aux multiples portes. Après en avoir essayé quelques unes, il tombe enfin sur une porte fermée. 

Exultant, car il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la salle aux globes de verre qu'il cherchait, Voldemort commença à lancer de nombreux sortilèges pour ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci était très bien gardée, et ne cédait en rien. 

Frappé d'une illumination subite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida de frapper le point faible de la salle: son mur. Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, son sortilège de mesure indiquait qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de la salle.

Donnant finalement le dernier coup, il perça finalement une large ouverture dans le mur et…

SHHHHHHHPPLLOUUUUUFFFFFF!!!!!!!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva submergé par une vague d'un immonde liquide rose bonbon (du point de vue de Voldemort, enfin, avant qu'il ait fermé les yeux).

N'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir, il but plusieurs fois la tasse avant de rester étendu au beau milieu du couloir, dans cinq centimètres de liquide.

Au bruit, les quelques aurors gardant le ministère la nuit (ou s'étant endormis dans la journée, on ne sait pas) se réveillèrent en sursaut, bien décidés à punir Celui-Qui-Les-Avait-Réveillés, et arrivèrent devant le corps inanimé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Lequel commençait à se réveiller.

Les aurors, quelque peu entraînés, se mirent immédiatement en position défensive, hors de portée de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. 

Ce dernier, ayant recouvert ses esprits se précipita alors les bras ouverts vers le groupe de représentants de la loi, pétrifiés.

Cependant, l'un deux, plus intelligent, réussit à arrêter la charge de Tom Elvis Jedusor par un sortilège du saucisson. 

Lors du procès, il garda toujours ce même sourire beat, sans même proférer une parole ou insulte, non, il paraissait même apprécier quand on lui adressait la parole.

Malheureusement, le procès n'aboutit pas, puisque le détenu avait choisi lui même sa peine, en se jetant bras ouverts, sur les détraqueurs qui devaient assurer sa garde, en se faisant embrasser sur le champ.

Ainsi finit l'âme de Celui-Qui-Avait-Eté-Submergé-Par-Une-Vague-D-Amour.

-----------------

CA CARTONNE

Fin du Tome 5: Harry Potter raconte à ses camarades de dortoir tout ce qu'il sait sur Voldemort: que c'est un demi-sang nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor et autres… ainsi que tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'ici. Après son récit, tous restent silencieux quelque temps, avant que Seamus Finnigan demande:

-Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà? 

-Qui? Lord Voldemort?

- Non, son vrai nom. L'anagramme.

-Ah! Tom Elvis Jedusor. Pourquoi?

Seamus Finnigan parut réfléchir quelques instants, avant de déclarer.

-Tom? Alors je pense qu'il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire: tout va bien se terminer, tu verras.

-Hein? Comment tu peux en être si sûr?

-Oh, tu sais, tout se termine toujours bien dans TOM & HARRY!

-----------------

HEURE…EUH? 

Tome 1 : « C'était une montre très étrange, elle avait douze aiguilles mais pas de chiffres, à la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournaient autour du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore, car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:

-Hagrid est en retard. »

Tome 5 : « ' Je vais vous donner…' Dumbledore tira une montre avec douze aiguilles de sa poche et l'examina: ' …une demi-heure de mon temps ce soir…' »

Pris de curiosité, Harry Potter demanda un jour à Dumbledore comment il lisait l'heure sur sa montre, ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit en lui tendant la montre:

« Les planètes qui tournent autour du cadran bougent toutes les secondes : c'est la fonction chronomètre. Comme tu peux le voir, les aiguilles au centre ne bougent pas, c'est simplement de la décoration, mais si tu appuies sur le petit bouton à droite du cadran…Oui, celui-là…Le clapet s'ouvre et l'heure s'affiche dans le cadran lumineux sur le milieu de la montre….Je l'ai acheté à la cité de l'espace il y a quelques années. Et je dois admettre que les Moldus ont de très bonnes idées… »


	26. C'est pas sorcier

VOUS AVEZ DIT BAGUETTE ?

1997: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous une cape d'invisibilité, suit Harry Potter dans le chemin de traverse où celui-ci fait ses courses d'école pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. En effet, il a décidé de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce morveux cette année, et, pour éviter toute mésaventure, a décidé de se débarrasser aujourd'hui de sa maudite baguette, sœur de la sienne.

C'est pourquoi, ayant trouvé une occasion propice, il lance 'Accio Baguette !' Mais, il s'aperçoit que Harry Potter a toujours sa baguette sur lui…

Et PAF!!

Il se prend une baguette de pain dans la tête, venant de la direction du magasin de spécialités françaises du coin.

Vérifiant subrepticement que personne ne l'a remarqué, il récidive: ' Accio Baguette !!' . Pourtant, la baguette de Harry Potter ne vient toujours pas vers lui, méfiant, il se retourne alors juste à temps pour se prendre en pleine figure deux baguettes chinoises du restaurant d'en face. 

Cette fois bien décidé à réussir, Lord Voldemort décide alors de préciser ce qu'il veut, c'est pourquoi, chuchotant toujours pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, il susurre : 'Accio Baguette de Sorcier' .

Pourtant, la baguette de Harry Potter ne vient toujours pas, et cette fois, c'est du magasin de fournitures d'objets magiques en tout genre que vient une baguette… de sourcier.

Cependant, Harry Potter avait fini de regarder la vitrine du magasin de balais et se dirigeait vers Fleury et Botts, où il entra.

Caramba. Encore raté. Se dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Et ainsi, il remit sa tentative à une autre fois.

--------------------------

Tome 5: VADE RETRO VOLDIE

Après la fin du Tome 5, Albus Dumbledore a prévenu les Dursleys de ce qui était arrivé durant l'année, afin de les prévenir pour qu'ils l'alertent immédiatement si Harry présentait un quelconque signe d'être possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort. 

Alarmés, les Dursleys décidèrent alors de faire appel aux grands moyens. C'est pourquoi, durant tout le reste des vacances, Harry dût accompagner les Dursleys à l'église, et s'y faire asperger copieusement d'eau bénite. 

--------------------------

SANS FROID

1992, Hermione Granger rentre chez elle après sa première année à Poudlard. Cette année, elle a appris plein de choses, dont elle parle à sa famille. 

Quelques jours après son retour, toute la famille part en vacances dans une autre région d'Angleterre. C'est alors que surgit un léger problème. Il fait très chaud, et la voiture n'est équipée ni de ventilateur puissant, ni de climatisation.

La mère d'Hermione s'adresse alors à sa fille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière peut faire dans cette situation?

Et Hermione de répondre: 

- Eh bien, en théorie, tout sorcier pourrait jeter un simple sortilège rafraîchissant… Mais malheureusement, les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école. Désolée. 

C'est ainsi que la famille Granger dut se passer de confort dans la voiture surchauffée.

--------------------------

AH OUI, GRANGER. NOTRE NOUVELLE…. CELERITE.

Neville demande à Ron:

-Dis, j'entends beaucoup Harry dire: 'Vitesse Grand V'. Ca veut dire quoi, au fait?

Et Ron de répondre:

-Oh! 'Vitesse grand G' c'est simplement la vitesse avec laquelle Hermione va à la Bibliothèque.

A ce moment précis, une silhouette passa devant eux en coup de vent.

-Tu vois, comme ça. Expliqua Ron.


	27. page de pub

'ARIEL BLACK' 

C'est la panique chez les Mangemorts, leurs habits sont délavés. Regardez moi ces uniformes: ce n'est plus du noir. Heureusment, il y a Harry et l' Black. Leur nouvelle association a formé un tout nouveau produit! Ce n'est pas un colorant ! Ce n'est plus de la lessive ! Mais, grâce à lui, plus de problème dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres: Voldemort et ses partisans sont totalement lessivés ! Résultat, les Mangemorts se font passer un savon !!! 

PS: le tout nouveau produit de Harry et Black est un détergent fatiguant, veuillez suivre les indications sur la notice et ne pas dépasser les doses indiquées.

-----------------------

CRUNCH PATATRAS

Tome 1: Et si, Harry , au stand de glaces du zoo, n'avait pas pris de sucette. 

Imaginons la scène. Lorsque la vendeuse demande à Harry ce qu'il prendrait, il demanda une des barres chocolatées. Harry se la réserve pour plus tard, et ainsi, lorsque en continuant la visite, il se sent un petit creux, il déballe sa barre tout en parlant au boa. Et soudain, il se retrouve par terre, bousculé par Dudley. Mordant alors rageusement dans sa barre chocolatée, il se relève tandis que…

CRUUNNNNCCCCCHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La vitre séparant le serpent des visiteurs explose !! 

…et Dudley tombe dans le bassin tandis que le serpent s'échappe….

-----------------------

SERVICE COMPRIS

Tome 4. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres complote avec Queudver capturer Harry. 

Rappel «- Lorsque le moment sera venu, mon fidèle serviteur nous aura rejoint…

- Je suis un fidèle serviteur, dit Queudver d'un ton où perçait un très net désenchantement.

-Queudver, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent et de quelqu'un dont la loyauté n'ait jamais faibli, malheureusement tu ne remplis aucune de ces deux conditions. »

C'est alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, décidant d'être explicite pour une fois, exprima le fond de sa pensée.

- En bref j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Quelqu'un dont les services sont garantis car il comprendra mes ordres . C'est pourquoi c'est le jeune Croupton qui remplira ce rôle. Avec Barty, c'est un contrat de confiance. 


	28. le Saigneur des Ténèbres et autres délir...

QUESTION D'ORTHOGRAPHE  
  
Tome 5: Arthur Weasley a été emmené à l'hopital de Ste Mangouste après avoir été attaqué par un mystérieux agresseur...  
  
un serpent énorme. Il a une blessure qui ne veut pas se refermer et n'arrête pas de saigner.  
  
Mis au courant par Dumbledore, Remus Lupin va lui rendre visite, puis en discute avec Sirius Black à son retour au  
  
12 place Grimmaud.  
  
Après avoir décrit la situation à Sirius, Rémus hocha la tête pensivement...   
  
- Et donc d'après Harry, Arthur a été attaqué par Voldemort. Mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui serait prêt à croire cela,  
  
malheureusement.  
  
Il fit une pause, et Sirius en profita pour prendre la parole avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
  
- Voldemort ou pas, ils devraient reconnaître au moins une chose. Si l'on en croit la blessure d'Arthur et l'heure  
  
à laquelle il a été agressé, il a été attaqué par un Saigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
UN PETIT JEU DE BRIDGE...  
  
Tome 5: La résistance à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se monte. Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres,   
  
et les Gryffondors de septième année ont cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.   
  
George faisait le guet pour détecter l'arrivée du professeur Umbridge, et lorsqu'il la vit arriver au bout du couloir,  
  
il rentra précipitemment la tête dans la classe, et fit signe à son frère de regagner sa place lui-aussi. Fred leva  
  
le pouce en direction de George, pour indiquer qu'il avait terminé, puis il s'éloigna du bureau du professeur et  
  
rejoignit son frère, tandis que leurs camarades souriaient, anticipant la prochaine farce que les jumeaux étaient en   
  
train de préparer pour leur directrice auto-proclamée.  
  
Lorsque Dolorès Umbridge entra dans la salle de classe, Fred et George, comme les autres élèves, étaient en train de   
  
discuter comme si de rien était. Se plaçant derrière son bureau, elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention...  
  
-Hem, hem...  
  
-...Bridge.   
  
La salle entière se figea. Furieuse qu'on se moque d'elle, Dolorès Umbrige rugit:  
  
- Qui a dit cela?  
  
Personne ne répondit, bien sûr. Aussi, Dolorès Umbrige voulut leur rappeler qu'elle avait posé une question.  
  
-Hem, hem...  
  
-...Bridge.  
  
Cette fois ci pourtant, elle surveillait toute la classe, et personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Par contre, tout le monde   
  
semblait sourire en coin, ce qui l'enragea encore plus.  
  
-Hem, hem...  
  
-...Bridge.  
  
Le son venait du bureau. Professeur Umbridge baissa les yeux vers son bureau, et regarda dessous, tandis que ses élèves   
  
se permettaient de s'échanger de grands sourires, qu'elle ne remarqua pas.   
  
-Hem, hem...  
  
-...Bridge.  
  
Finite incantatem ne changea rien au problème. Chaque fois qu'elle se raclait la gorge, le bureau répondait invariablement   
  
"Bridge". Aussi Umbridge libéra-t-elle la classe, avant d'aller chercher Argus Rusard pour qu'il change son bureau.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quartier general de Voldemort :   
  
Eté 1996 :   
  
  
  
Un jeune Mangemort nouvellement initié se trouve prosterné devant son Maitre, pour lui témoigner de sa fidélité …  
  
-Es-tu bien sur de ce que tu me dis là, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, est ce que je me trompe ?  
  
Ayant compris que Lord Voldemort savait souvent quand on lui mentait, il commença en le surveillant:  
  
-Non Monseigneur ! … je veux dire… euh… Attendez ! ! Oui, c'est vrai j'ai douté de vous après la débacle de juin .   
  
J'ai pensé que vous aviez fait une erreur de stratégie… en effet vous ne pouviez pas y aller personnellement, et personne  
  
d'autre que Potter ne pouvait décrocher la prophétie… mais au lieu d'essayer de nous faire récupérer la prophétie   
  
elle-même, il aurait suffit que nous récupérions l'étagère seulement ou bien que nous en découpions une partie, avec  
  
la prophétie toujours dessus, parce que réducto a marché dessus, alors l'étagère n'était pas protégée… non pitié!  
  
  
  
-ENDOLORIS ! ! !  
  
Les pensées des personnes presentes furent diverses, bien que parfois imperceptibles :  
  
Voldemort : « Personne n'a le droit de me contester ! »  
  
Quelques mangemorts présents :   
  
–«En voilà un de remis à sa place » (Lestrange)  
  
-« Niark, qu'est-ce qu'il doit souffrir ! » (McNair)  
  
-« Oups, surtout ne pas rester dans le coin, s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer, c'est ca… » (Queudver)  
  
-« Tiens, un Mangemort avec un peu de jugeote et un peu de doute envers Voldemort...Intéressant et à surveiller…   
  
J'en parlerai à Dumbledore…Mais c'est vrai qu'il a raison sur ce point: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un idiot et ses   
  
Mangemorts ne valent pas mieux pour la plupart. » (Rogue)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AU NOM D'ALBUS  
  
Deux voleurs moldus discutent d'un ami commun en attendant le bus:  
  
- Eh tu savais ?... Oh, V'là l'bus... Percy a vu l' fric brillant d' un bleu d'Orly.  
  
-Oui, pas croyable la veine qu'il a...  
  
Soudain, les interrompant, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche apparut (comme) par magie entre eux deux avec un   
  
petit 'plop'.  
  
-Vous m'avez appelé?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PRATIQUE MAIS TROMPE-HEURE  
  
1996, dans un couloir de Poudlard :  
  
Un élève se promennait, seul, dans un coin désert, ou plutot non, il semblait attendre.  
  
Mais attendre quoi ?   
  
Surtout cette année, il ne faisait pas bon d'être attrapé, surtout après avoir eu une retenue avec Umbridge.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, cet élève, Seamus Finnigan sortit un petit objet rond et brillant de sa poche :   
  
-Quoi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui? J'aurais pourtant juré que…  
  
Il retourna sur ses pas, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire attraper, pour finallement arriver dans la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la table où se tenaient Harry, Hermionne et Ron :  
  
-Dites, il n'y avait pas de réunion, ce soir ? (voix inquiète)  
  
Ron : -Non, pas que je sache, Harry ?  
  
-Je peux te l'assurer, elle n'est que dans deux jours.  
  
-Ah bon, à plus tard alors !  
  
Alors que Ron et Harry se regardaient interloqués, Hermionne retint le garçon :  
  
-Attends, peux-tu vider discrètement tes poches sur la table? S'il te plaît.  
  
Le Griffondor, aussi étonné que Ron et Harry, s'executa :  
  
Un tas d'objets héteroclites apparut sur la table :  
  
Hermione tendit sa main et rendit deux Gallions à Seamus :  
  
- La prochaine fois, rappelle-toi de la poche ou tu l'as mis !  
  
Confus, il se retira après avoir réemplit ses poches.  
  
Alors Ron de s'exclamer héberlué:   
  
-Mais comment est-ce que tu as deviné que c'était ça ?   
  
Avant de conclure en philosophe:  
  
-En tout cas, c'est pas à moi que ca arriverait une histoire pareille ! 


	29. Divers Voldie, Dumbledore et Fudge

CITATIONS  
  
Quartier général de Voldemort : 10 Mangemorts experts en duel et leur maitre :  
  
-Très bien, dans deux heures, Dumbledore va recevoir une lettre, qui l'amènera au point de rendes-vous, vous vous y trouverez pour l'éliminer. Cela fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il contrarie mes plans (il m'énerve, il m'énerve, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver !)  
  
Soudain, les Mangemorts blanchirent, ils devaient obéir, montrer qu'ils étaient près à tout, Voldemort s'impatientait déjà, c'est alors qu'un des sorciers, utilisant un peu de Magie, prit le contrôle momentané de tous (sauf Voldemort, bien sur).  
  
Et alors, dans un salut magistral, Voldemort eut sa réponse :  
  
-Ave Maitre ! Moritori te salutant !  
  
( Tiens, ils sont d'habitude moins hésitants, ils va falloir que je me méfie d'eux. )  
  
---------------------------  
  
NOM ! PAS LUI !  
  
Poudlard : 11 h deux Professeurs finissent de discuter :  
  
-Euh, tu voudrais bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez vous avec Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
-Quoi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais.  
  
-Mais non, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-car-il-est-vraiment- trop-long :  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brillan Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ordre de Merlin .  
  
-Oui, c'est bon, tu m'a fait peur, mais, arrête tout de suite, sinon, tu vas être en retard, et j'ai envie de déjeuner aujourd'hui, moi !  
  
-------------------------  
  
DES NOUVELLES DE PARIS Tome 5 : après la réapparition de Voldemort, Dumbledore " accorde " 30 minutes de son temps à Fudge : Voici quelques paroles qui furent prononcées :  
  
.  
  
-J'ai gagné ! (Dumbledore, triomphant)***  
  
-Mphfff ! (Fudge bougonne)  
  
-Alors, mes bièraubeurres ? ? ? (Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants)  
  
-- Eh là, c'est pas comme si le pari était fini, non ? d'accord, Vous Savez Qui est vivant, mais il n'est pas " de retour ", puisqu'il n'a jamais disparu, non ?  
  
-Euh ! (Mince alors, je savais que la cupidité pouvait transformer certaines personnes, mais de là à rendre Fudge intelligent.) C'est vrai, Voldemort est de retour, mais le pari tenait compte du fait que alors, vous n'arrêtiez pas de me sermonner sur le fait que Voldemort avait totalement disparu !  
  
-Oui, mais.  
  
-Allons, soyons raisonnables, faisons un compromis : je vous paye 80 bièrraubeurres et vous me donnez 6.1 gallions.  
  
-Ah, non, mettons je vous paye 80 bièrraubeures et vous me donnez 6.1 gallions.  
  
-C'est d'accord ! (Non, mais quel idiot quand même, il ne s'est même pas aperçu que je faisais une sacrée affaire. Ce n'étaient même pas les termes du pari. Bon, maintenant, parlons lui sans le vexer des bourdes qu'il a commises et de comment les réparer.)  
  
***voir chapitre 8 


	30. divers délires

POP STAR SIRIUS  
  
Tome cinq : Sirius lit le Chicaneur : -Tiens, une personne s'est aperçue de mon ancien métier, j'espère que cela ne se divulgera pas, mes performances étaient vraiment minables, et je préfère encore la fuite à la honte... Chanteur de Variétés, non mais vraiment, heureusement que j'ai fini par devenir auror, sinon, j'aurais eu la honte toute ma vie...  
  
---------------  
  
ILS SONT FOUS CES SORCIERS  
  
Vernon Dursley n'a pas tout à fait tort de nommer les sorciers par "ton père et sa bande de fous" les sorciers présentent en effet tous des dérêglement mentaux, par exemple : Luna, bon, vous voyez le personnage. Harry est aussi sain d'esprit qu'elle, c'est dire. En plus, il est schisophrène Hermione est folle de travail Dumbledore... Et bien, sa réputation ne doit pas être totalement infondée Maugrey fol œil, n'en parlons pas ! Et Voldemort : totalement atteint de Mégalomanie.  
  
Fudge ne peut pas être considéré comme fou : il est seulement idiot...  
  
Bref, la consanginité fait vraiment des ravages...  
  
---------------  
  
HARRYIC  
  
Dumbledore est demandé, appel urgent !!!  
  
Le dénomé Dumbledore décrocha, ou plutôt se regarda dans un mirroir : Son reflet était jeune, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, avec une fine cicatrice sur le front et des lunettes rondes : -Monsieur, j'ai un problème, c'est ... -Calme toi, Harry, et dis moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé. -Et bien, je passais près d'une maison quand j'ai entendu une voix : je suis allé voir, et j'ai trouvé un Basilic. Au début je pensais que c'était un basilic parfaitement ordinaire et, là-dessus, il s'est mis à cracher du feu. A mon avis, c'est un cas très sérieux d'infraction à l'interdiction de l'élevage expérimental. (tiens, il me semble que j'ai déja entendu ça) -Et bien Harry, c'est les vacances, tu peux le mettre dans sa chambre à Poudlard, à condition que tu t'en occupes, mais interdit d'attaquer les élèves avec ! -Professeur, d'après vous, d'ou vient cette nouvelle espèce ? -Oh,j'ai entendu parlé d'un poulet cracheur de feu, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit lié !  
  
le découvreur donne souvent son nom à sa découverte, d'où Harry-ic, de même que Basile-ic  
  
---------------  
  
FAIRE FEU DE TOUS BOIS.  
  
D'ou vient donc cette expression ? : Petit sondage : ne sont retenues que les réponses intéressantes(différentes de Heu, je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, elle veut dire quoi cette expression ?, etc) -Elle vient du temps où on utilisait encore le feu pour se chauffer, mais c'était avant l'électricité, le gaz, et le pétrole. Ainsi, faire feu de tous bois signifie : brûler toutes sortes de bois. D'où le sens : savoir utiliser toutes les possibilités.  
  
–"Ah bon ?" interrompit un sorcier pur-souche passant à ce moment là "Je croyais que c'était en référence à la Grande Guerre, lors de la grande bataille opposant les partisans de Grindelwald aux forces alliées : Les deux camps avaient pointé leurs baguettes et fait feu de tout bois ..."  
  
---------------  
  
DUMBLEDORE A LE FEU SACRE :  
  
Tome un : Dumbledore a dû arriver pour sauver Harry : Comment a-t-il fait si ce n'est en traversant les flammes, sans potion (elles sont utilisées). Il maitrise donc ces flammes.  
  
Tome deux : Fumsec est l'oiseau de Dumbledore. Le Phénix n'est il pas l'oiseau de feu par excellence? Tome quatre : Dumbledore est en colère : ses yeux "flambloient" Tome cinq : Dumbledore envoie aux géants du feu éternel. Contre Voldemort, il utilise "une longue flamme mince" comme fouet.  
  
---------------  
  
DETRAQUE...  
  
Harry doit se lancer dans la bataille depuis le retour de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il doit repousser cent détraqueurs... Revelant sa manche, il fait un geste près de son poignet : -C'est parti ! Spero Patronus !  
  
Un cerf argenté surgit de sa baguette, chargant les détraqueurs. Harry s'appuya donc sur un mur, attendant le résultat, nonchalemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cerf revint vers Harry, puis disparut... Harry regarda de nouveau son poignet, prenant une expression de surprise totale : Son chronomètre n'avait pas marché !  
  
Plus tard, retrouvant Ron et Hermione, il leur pose le problème. Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle situation, mais Ron dit alors : -Et ben, c'est simple ! d'après toi, pourquoi on les appelle des détraque- heure ?  
  
---------------  
  
FREQUENCE PUB?  
  
Dumbledore était monté dans la tour nord pour prendre le thé avec Sybille Trélawney... Il faut bien prendre soin de son personnel...  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, les yeux de Sybille se révulsèrent, et elle dit d'un ton enfantin qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de ses prédictions habituelles :  
  
-L'avenir est lumineux... l'avenir est Orange !  
  
Dumbledore retoutna dans son bureau, pensif... -D'habitude, elle a une voix rauque pour ses prédictions, et puis que voulait-elle dire ?  
  
Le soir même il comprit que Sybille avait fait une nouvelle prédiction réalisée : Il observa le plus magnifique coucher de Soleil qu'il n'ait jamais vu depuis Poudlard. 


End file.
